CinDeidara
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Chap 6: Akhirnya Pangeran Hidan menemukan putri pujaan hatinya, Cindeidara. Ia pun melamarnya. Tapi...! Last chapter! Maaf kalau lama update... RnR?
1. Inilah Cindeidara!

**CinDeidara**

**Disclaimer: Seiryuu Tayuya**

**Disclaimer ****asli****: Om Kishi en Om Disney

* * *

**

Suatu hari yang (tidak) indah. Entah-di-mana-gakure, Ga-jelas no Sato, Tidak-diketahui no Kuni...

Ada sebuah kisah... Tentang dara jelita... Hidup slalu penuh dera dan siksa...

"Kaya'nya nggak deh, un..."

Yap! Kita sudah tidak asing lagi dengan 'un' itu! Sambutlah...

Cindeidara!! -baca: Sindeidara- (BGM: JREEEEEEE—NG!!) -penonton kabur semua-

Ehem! Mari kita ulangi.

**-Replay-**

Suatu hari yang (tidak) indah. Entah-di-mana-gakure, Ga-jelas no Sato, Tidak-diketahui no Kuni...

Ada sebuah kisah... Tentang dara jelita... Hidup slalu penuh dera dan siksa...

"Cindeidara! Mana boneka gw!?"

"Cindeidara! Cepet manicure-pedicure kuku gw!"

"Cindeidara! Mana origami gw!?"

"Bentar, 'kek, un. Lu pikir gw ini apa? Bisa ngelakuin kerjaan kaya' gitu sekaligus? Dasar stress, un..."

"Cindeidara!!"

"Un, un, un..."

**Beginilah kesehariannya; s****elalu disuruh-suruh oleh ibu tirinya—Konan dan kedua kakak tirinya, Saori dan Itami. Sejak ditinggal ayah kandungnya, hidupnya selalu menderita.**

"Hiks... Otou-san... Cepet balik dong... Lagian juga... Kurang ajar lu! Gara-gara lu pergi, gw jadi menderita gini tau, un!" teriaknya bagai sapi gila.

.

"Cindeidara, mana origami gw!? Mana gaun gw!? Mana ekspresinya!?" panggil Konan sang ibu tiren; dari ujung dunia, dengan kecepatan nada 1 km/sekon. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" akibatnya, dia mengalami batuk-batuk disertai pilek, juga gangguan pernapasan, janin, kanker, de el el.

"Nih, un."

"Kyaaa!! Kenapa gaunnya jadi origami!?"

"Tadi 'kan lu bilang 'mana origami gaun gw' 'kan, un? Yasud, ini origami gaunnya, un..."

"Eh, Baka! Denger ya, tadi tuh gw bilang, 'mana origami gw, mana gaun gw, mana ekspresinya'! Bukan 'mana origami gaun gw'! Plus, gw tuh emak lu! Harusnya lu lebih sopan sama gw!" omel Konan kepada Cindeidara, tapi Konan malah menghadap ke tembok.

"Makanya, jangan ngomong cepet-cepet, un—Eh, sejak kapan lu jadi emak gw, un?"

"Bacot lu! Pergi aja sono! Hush! Hush! Hush!" usir Konan.

'Tadi manggil-manggil gw. Gw udah dateng, malah diusir, un. Dasar stress...' batinnya.

.

"Cindeidara, cepet mandiin boneka gw!!" perintah teriak Saori dari kamar mayat—eh kamar mandi.

'Dasar sarap, un... Udah gede, tapi masih main boneka. Minta bonekanya dimandiin lagi, un.' batin Cindeidara.

"Cepetan, Cindeidara!!"

"Un..."

--

"Bau apa ini, un?"

"Nih, mandiin Hiruko-chan ya!"

"What!? Hiruko!"

"Yap!"

"Boneka kesayangan Saori-sama yang 'itu', un!?"

"Yap!"

"Yang badannya bulet, gede, gembel, cacat, plus bau itu, un!?"

"Ya—Eh! Sembarangan lu! Hiruko-chan tuh langsing, cantik, manis, en wangi tau!!"

'Hoeek... Najis...' batin Cindeidara.

"Cepetan sana! Gw juga mau mandi dulu!" Saori pun pergi meninggalkan Cindeidara dengan gaya Putri Solo lebay.

Cindeidara melihat ke jam dinding yang ada di kamar mandi itu. Jam 13.59. Dan Sasori baru saja mengatakan 'gw mau mandi dulu', berarti Saori belom mandi dari pagi.

"Weks! Pantesan bau, un!"

.

"Cindeidara! Udah selesai mandiin Hiruko-chan belom!?" teriak Saori yang baru selesai mandi kembang 7 hari 7 malam.

"Ada di tempat jemuran, un." jawab Cindeidara.

"Waa!! Baka! Kenapa Hiruko-chan digantung!?" tanya Saori mendramatisir sambil mendatangkan hujan lokal.

"Biar cepet kering, un."

"Huhuuu... Hiruko-chan... Jangan mati..." tangis Saori lebay dan dramatis.

"Cuma boneka gembel gitu aja ditangisin... Dasar sinting, un..."

"Sembarangan lu! Lagian juga, ini gara-gara siapa, hah!?"

"Gara-gara lu sendiri yang nyuruh gw mandiin Hiruko, un."

"Okaa-san! Cindeidara ngeselin nih!" seru Saori yang mengakibatkan semua lampu dan jendela pecah.

"Cindeidaraaa!! Lu apain Saori-chan, hah!?"

"Cih!" Cindeidara menatap Saori ekspresi wajah dasar-Saori-anak-mami-ngeselin-banget

.

"Cindeidara, come here!!" panggil Itami.

"Gw udah di sini kali, un!" respon Cindeidara yang sedang berada tepat di sebelah Itami.

"Eh monyong kerputan lu!" Itami latah.

"..." Cindeidara swt.

"Cindeidara, berani banget lu bikin gw latah!" omel Itami.

'Emang gw pikirin...' batin Cindeidara. "Ngapain lu manggil gw, un?"

"Mana masker wajah sama kutek gw!?"

"Chotto, gw ambilin dulu, un." Cindeidara pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Itami.

--

"Cindeidara, udah belom!? Lama banget!" panggil Itami.

"Baru 2,0987654321 detik, un..." jawab Cindeidara.

"Cindeidara!"

"Nih. Masker sama cat-nya, un..."

"Huwaaa!? Kok jadi masker ala Kakashi sama cat tembok sih!?" tanya Itami sambil nunjukin benda-benda tersebut ke Cindeidara.

"Masker wajahnya udah habis, un. Makanya gw bawain masker ala Kakashi, un. Trus, kutek 'kan sama aja kaya' cat tembok, un. Makanya gw bawain cat tembok aja, un." jawab Cindeidara enteng.

"Lu mau muka gw yang cantik ini jadi cacat apa!?" tanya Itami.

"Mau cacat 'kek, mau enggak 'kek. Emang gw pikirin. Lagian juga, muka lu udah cacat dari lahir 'kan, un?" balas Cindeidara santai.

"Okaa-san! Cindeidara nih!" seru Itamiyang mengakibatkan semua hantu yang lagi gentayangan langsung lari terbirit-birit ke kuburan mereka masing-masing dan tidak akan keluar lagi selamanya.

"Cindeidraaa!!"

'Kena marah lagi deh, un...' batin Cindeidara dengan ekspresi wajah dasar-Itami-dan-Saori-sama-sama-anak-mami-yang-ngeselin-abis!

.

"Cindeidara!" panggil Konan yang ada di teras lantai satu, kepada Cindeidara yang ada di lantai 2.

"Nani?" respon Cindeidara yang baru saja melompat turun dari lantai 2 ke teras lantai 1.

"Gw sama Saori-chan en Itami-chan mau shopping ke mall dulu," jawab Konan.

"Jangan lupa urusin Hiruko-chan en Sandaime Kazekage." sambung Saori.

"Habis itu, siapin 100 piring dango buat makan malam." timpal Itami.

"Ja mata~" pamit Konan dengan lebaynya.

"Dasar sarap, un..." kata Cindeidara begitu Konan dan anak-anaknya sudah berada nun jauh di sana.

--

Sementara itu, di Istana Sang Pangeran...

Tok tok tok...

"Ouji-sama, Pein-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda..." ujar seorang pelayan berkulit biru pucat.

"..."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Klek...

"Ouji-sama?" pelayan bernama Kisame itu membuka pintu kamar sang pangeran dan terkejut. "Gyaaa!! Pein-sama, ouji-sama hilang lagi!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengelilingi istana 300 putaran ditambah push up 500 kali, pull up 700 kali, dan sit up 900 kali.

"Berisik lu, Same!" protes seorang pengawal bermata hijau seperti uang yang mengenakan masker.

"Kakuzu! Ouji-sama hilang lagi!" lapor Kisame panik.

"Apa!?" tanya Kakuzu mendramatisir. (BGM: JEJEJEEEENG!!)

"Makanya—"

"Gawat! Kalo ouji-sama hilang, bisa-bisa nanti gaji gw dikurangin! Gimana ini!?" Kakuzu panik karena hal lain.

"Nani!? Dia hilang!?" terdengar suara dari belakang Kisame dan Kakuzu.

"Glek!" mereka pun menoleh ke belakang mereka. Rupanya, sang raja berambut oranye jabrik itu mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Gyaaa!! Ampun, Pein-sama!!"

**TBC

* * *

**

**Starring:**

**Deidara as FemDei, Cindeidara****  
Konan as Konan, sang ibu tiren -digeplak- maksudnya, sang ibu tiri****  
Sasori as FemSaso, Saori a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara****  
Itachi as FemIta, Itami a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara****  
Kisame as Kisame, sang pelayan****  
Kakuzu as Kakuzu, sang pengawal  
Pein as Pein, sang raja  
??? as ??? sang pangeran  
??? as ??? sang narator  
??? as ??? sang ibu (?) peri

* * *

**

**A/N: Terin****spirasi saat mendengarkan lagu 'Cinderella' (Radja), dan saat membaca fic 'Snow White's Story' (Aozora Quarix)**

**Kenapa Dei yang jadi Cinderella? Karena Dei en Cinderella-nya Om Disney sama-sama berambut pirang! Udah gitu, Dei bishounen banget!  
Kenapa Sasori en Itachi jadi kakak tirinya? Karena di 'Cinderella' Om Disney, warna rambut kakak tirinya Cinderella sama kaya' warna rambut Sasori ****en Itachi. Lagian juga, mereka 'kan bishounen di Akatsuki.**

**Kalo Sasori jadi kakak tiri**** Cindeidara, siapakah sang pangeran yang sebenarnya?

* * *

**

**Behind the scene:**

"Lady and gentlemen! Kumpul!" perintah Pein.

"Nanda, Leader-sama?"

"Ada yang tau, besok hari apa?" tanya Pein.

"Oh! Tobi anak baik tau! Besok hari Minggu!" Tobi mengacungkan jarinya.

"Bukan itu, Geblek!" jawab Pein.

"Bhuuu... Leader-sama yang geblek! Liat di kalender, dong! Besok 'kan hari Minggu!" balas Tobi.

"Tapi bukan itu maksud gw..."

"So what gitu loh?" tanya Akatsuki lainnya.

"Besok tuh—" jawab Pein.

"Oh! Tobi tau! Besok Dei senpai-chan ulang tahun! Yeeeii! Pesta!" seru Tobi girang sambil loncat-loncat di atas sofa butut.

GUBRAK!!

"Aduh..." akibatnya, Tobi jatuh dari sofa butut itu.

"Tapi gw ulang tahun 5 Mei, un."

"Kalo gw 2 April!" sambung Hidan.

"Gw 9 Juni." sambung Itachi.

"20 Februari," sambung Konan.

"8 November..." sambung Sasori.

"15 Agustus." sambung Kakuzu.

"18 Maret!" sambung Kisame.

"Wooi!! Kok kalian jadi pada ngebahas tanggal ulang tahun sih!?" protes Pein.

"Bilang aja dia marah karena ga ada yang tau hari ulang tahunnya..." kata Kakuzu.

"Betul!" jawab yang lainnya kompak.

"Hiks... Biarin aja ga ada yang tau hari ulang tahun gw... Hiks..." Pein pundung di pojokan dengan lampu sorot yang menyinarinya.

"Ya udah, sebenernya kenapa?" Akatsuki lainnya (terpaksa) bersedia mendengarkan ocehan panjang luas Pein yang sangat (tidak) berguna.

"Jadi gini loh..." Pein langsung kembali semangat. "Besok tuh hari ulang tahun—"

"Tuh 'kan! Tobi betul! Besok ada yang ulang tahun!" sela Tobi.

"Silent!!" perintah Pein.

"..." Akatsuki lainnya langsung diam.

"Jadi gini loh, besok tuh hari ulang tahunnya... Akatsuki-chan!!"

"..."

"Kok diem? Jawab 'kek!"

"Tadi 'kan Leader-sama suruh diem." jawab Kisame.

"Ya udah, sekarang buka mulut kalian!"

"Aaa..."

"Kok 'Aaa'?"

"Katanya suruh buka mulut..." jawab Itachi.

"Maksud gw, kalian boleh ngomong lagi!!" ada beberapa urat marah di kepala Pein.

"Bilang 'kek dari tadi. Trus, Nagato... Akatsuki itu siapa!? Selingkuhan lu!?" Konan bersiap menonjok Pein dalam cemburu mode.

"Hiiiy!! Bu-bukan, Konan-chan! A-Akatsuki-chan itu o-organisasi kita!" jawab Pein ketakutan.

"Oh... Terus?" Konan sudah kembali ke normal mode.

"Ja-jadi. ada yang berpikir mau adain acara ga?" tanya Pein.

"Kita buka cafe!" jawab Kakuzu.

"Ide bagus! Cafe apa?" tanya Pein.

"Cafe pemalakan uang!"

Pein swt. "Ada ide lain?"

"Toko tanaman!" jawab Zetsu putih. **"Restoran kanibal!" **timpal Zetsu hitam.

"Tempat untuk menjadi anak baik kaya' Tobi!" sambung Tobi.

"Tempat menyembah Jashin-sama!"

"Tempat meledakkan barang, un!"

"Pertunjukkan boneka!"

"Tempat khusus manicure-pedicure!"

"Toko ikan!"

"Drama!" jawab Konan.

"Boleh juga! Drama apa?"

"Drama boneka!"

"Kanibal!"

"Katsu, un!"

"Jashin-sama!"

"Anak baik!"

"Ikan!"

"Sasu-chan!"

"Apa aja! Yang penting ngasilin duit!"

"Cinderella!" sambung Konan.

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan, kita akan main drama 'Cinderella'! Tapi, siapa yang jadi Cinderella-nya?"

"..." Akatsuki -minus Pein en Konan- menatap ke Konan, dan... "Gyaaah!!" mereka langsung teriak.

"Kenapa sih!? Emang gw hantu!?" tanya Konan tersinggung.

"Bu-bukan. Kalo Konan jadi Cinderella, berarti. pangerannya... Leader-sama!?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Pein.

"**Serem tau! Masa' ada pangeran bertampang setan!?"** jawab Zetsu hitam.

"Zetsu..." Pein menyiapkan Chibaku-Tensei.

"Bu-bukan gw! Itu tadi si hitam!" Zetsu putih panik.

"Ya udah! Kalo gitu, kita putusin pemerannya pake undian!" ucap Pein (sok) bijaksana. Dia pun mengambil sebuah mug retak yang dibeli di toko barang loak. Di dalamnya ada beberapa kertas yang digulung. "Masing-masing ambil satu! Siap? 1, 2, 3!"

"..."

"Eeekh!?"

**TBC**


	2. Sang Peri dan Sang Pangeran?

**CinDeidara**

**Disclaimer: Seiryuu Tayuya**

**Disclaimer asli: Om Kishi en Om Disney

* * *

**

**Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya...** Kita? Lu aja kali, gw enggak! **Putih, diem lu!** Suka-suka gw mau ngomong apa! Mulut juga, mulut gw kok! **Tapi mulut lu 'kan mulut gw juga!** Cerewet lu! **Bacot lu!**

"Woooi!! Kalo gitu terus, kapan mulainyaaa!?" teriak Pein yang sudah capek menunggu pertengkaran sesama narator itu.

Gomen, Leader-sama... Udah, lanjutin sonoh! **Cih! Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya...**

"Ehem!" Pein mendehem. "Cepat cari dia! Sekarang!" perintahnya.

"Hai!"

.

"Ouji-sama! Di mana dikau!?"

"Ouji-sama! Lu di mana!?"

"Gah! Bacot banget sih lu pada! Gw jadi ga bisa sembunyi tau!" terdengar suara dari semak-semak di belakang mereka.

Mereka menoleh ke semak-semak tersebut. Tampak seorang lelaki berambut perak dan bermata ungu. Dialah Sang Pangeran!

"Bego lu, Ouji-sama! Kami udah nyariin lu selama 3 jam tau!!" omel Kakuzu.

"Ouji-sama, kenapa anda sembunyi!? Bikin repot tau!" sambung Kisame.

"Kemarin, Otou-sama bilang ke gw kalo dia mau ngadain pesta dansa buat nyari calon menantu-nya. Tapi gw ogah ikutan, makanya gw sembu—Akh! Keceplosan!" Sang Pangeran baru menyadari kalau ia baru saja membuka rahasianya sendiri.

"Sou... ka?" tanya Kisame dengan senyum 'manis'-nya.

"Kalo gitu... Ayo kita kembali ke istana, Ouji-samaaaa..." sambung Kakuzu sambil menyeret Sang Pangeran.

"Woooi!! Lepasin gw!! Kuzu, Same, lepasin!!"

.

Sang Pangeran baru saja selesai diceramahi setelah 2,87453 jam+48,36982 menit+51,10237 detik+7,89021 milisekon. Dan sekarang keadaan menjadi sunyi-senyap bagai malam kudus.

"..."

"..."

"Eto... Otou-sama..." Sang Pangeran memecahkan gelas—eh, keheningan. "Aku ga mau ikut pesta dansa. Makanya... Yah, gitu deh... Hehe..." lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"..."

"Oi, Otou-sama denger nggak?"

"Hidan-chan!"

"Na-nani?"

"Pesta dansa itu, hal yang wajib bagi seorang pangeran!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ga ada 'tapi-tapi'! Sekarang, cepat masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah Pein murka. Ditambah lagi dengan piercings di wajahnya yang membuat wajah murka-nya semakin seram.

Pangeran yang bernama Hidan itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Pein yang masih murka.

.

"Hah... Otou-sama ga tau, ya? Gw 'kan... ga bisa dansa!!" keluh Hidan di kamarnya. "Aargh!! Ngeselin!! Nuebelin!! Ngeselin!! Nyebelin!!" Sang Pangeran pun melempar-lempar bantalnya, menginjak-injak kasurnya, menendang-nendang tembok kamarnya, memecahkan jendela kamarnya, dan menyebarkan noda darah di mana-mana. Alhasil, rusaklah barang-barang tak berdosa itu.

--

Sekarang kita lihat keadaan Cindeidara...

"Masa' gw harus nyiapin 100 piring dango buat makan malam sih, un? Si Itami... Ga takut jadi gendut apa, un?"

"..." Cindeidara tidak menyadari bahwa ada... eto... sepasang**—Satu. **Ya! Satu mata yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. **Hah...**

'Fu fu fu... Jadi dia Cindeidara ya? Sepertinya dia memang anak yang baik sepertiku. Yosh!' batin si pemilik mata tadi.

"Wa ha ha ha ha! Wa ha ha ha ha!" terdengar suara tertawa ala pahlawan bertopeng dari luar jendela.

"!!!" Cindeidara kaget. Dia hampir saja memecahkan tumpukan piring yang sedang dibawanya. 'Suara siapa sih, un? GaJe banget...' batinnya. 'Kalo nggak salah, tadi asalnya dari luar jendela 'kan, un?' Cindeidara berjalan dengan waspada mendekati jendela tersebut.

Srek...

"Siapa, un?" Cindeidara membuka tirai jendela.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar.

"Kucing garong ya? Gangguin aja, un..." Cindeidara pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Wa ha ha ha ha! Wa ha ha ha ha!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Siapa, un?"

"..." lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Cindeidara pun berjalan mendekati jendela tersebut.

"Wa ha ha ha ha! Wa ha ha ha ha!" suara itu muncul lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Cindeidara langsung membuka jendela tersebut.

Grek!

"Baaa!!"

Sesosok hantu—eh... **Sebut saja hantu!** Baiklah, sesosok hantu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Cindeidara begitu jendela dibuka.

"Kyaaa!! Hantu, un!!" jerit Cindeidara.

PRANG!!

Cindeidara langsung memukul kepala hantu tersebut dengan panci yang dibawanya.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

"Kyaaa!! Hantu jelek, un!! Pergi sana, un!!"

"Uwoooh~!! Tobi anak baik!! Jangan pukul Tobi!! Gyaang~!!" suara tangis yang memilukan itu terdengar tiap kali Cindeidara memuulkan panci-nya kepada hantu itu.

"Un?" Cindeidara pun berhenti memukul hantu itu.

"Hiks... Sakit..." hantu tersebut mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sudah berbentuk seperti dango.

"Go-gomennsaia, un..."

"Hiks... Kamu..."

"Un?"

"Kamu... Beneran Cindeidara ya?"

"Un! Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kaya'nya kamu bukan anak baik ya..."

"Un!? Lu mau ngapain sih, un!? Ngajak berantem, un!?"

"Huh... Karena Tobi anak baik, Tobi perkenalin diri deh!"

Tiba-tiba, ruangan itu menjadi gelap.

"Kyaaa!? Kok jadi gelap, un!?"

Lalu, muncullah beberapa lampu sorot berwarna oranye, mengarah ke atas tungku.

"Dengan kekuatan anak baik, akan membantumu!!" (BGM: Sailormoon's Theme)

Makhluk hantu tadi muncul dengan narsisnya, memegang tongkat seperti lolipop di tangan kanannya, dan memakai jubah hitam berkerudung dengan gambar awan merah.

"..." Cindeidara swt. "Kelompok pelawak ya, un? Pulang aja sono. Ga ada duit, un."

"Eh, sembarangan! Tobi itu ibu peri tau!"

"Nani!? 'Ibu'!? Lu cewek, un!? Bukannya cowok!? Padahal suaranya cowok, un!" tanya Cindeidara syok.

"Eh, salah! Tobi itu bapak peri!" ralat makhluk bernama Tobi itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tongkatnya.

"I-itu tongkat apa, un?" tanya Cindeidara makin swt.

"Oh, ini? Ini bukan tongkat. Ini lolipop!" jawab Tobi polos. "Liat nih, bisa dimakan loh! Manis lagi! Mau coba?"

"Lolipop!?" Cindeidara berpikir bahwa lebih baik sekarang dia mati saja. "Yang bener aja! Masa' peri bawa lolipop sih!?" tanyanya.

"Suka-suka Tobi dong!" jawab Tobi.

"Jadi, ngapain lu ke sini, un?"

"Tobi ke sini buat bantuin Cindeidara!"

"Bantuin?"

"Yap!"

"Apa aja?"

"Yap!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kok diem?" tanya Tobi.

"Mencurigakan, un. Lu orang gila ya, un?" Cindeidara balik nanya.

"Tobi itu anak baik! Tobi bakal bantuin apa aja!" tegas Tobi.

"Un... Kalo gitu, siapin 100 piring dango, un!"

"Kok minta tolong e=nggak sopan sih? Nanti Tobi nggak bantuin loh..."

"Ga jadi deh, un... Gw bisa kerjain sendiri, un..." Cindeidara membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hwaaa! Matte! Tobi bantuin deh!" Tobi mencoba menghentikan Cindeidara. Cindeidara pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi..." lanjut Tobi.

"Tapi apa, un?" tanya Cindeidara heran.

"Nyanyiin ini dulu ya!" Tobi memberikan Cindeidara selembar kertas.

"Lagu apa ini, un?" Cindeidara swt.

"Udah! Nyanyiin aja!" perintah Tobi lagaknya bos.

"Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu. Ingin ini ingin itu, banyak sekali... Semua semua, dapat dikabulkan. Dapat dikabulkan dengan Pak Peri Tobi... Aku ingin seratus piring dango... Hai, Peri Tobi datang... La la la, aku sayang sekali... Peri Tobi... La la la, aku sayang sekali... Peri Tobi..."

"Waaai!! Sugoi!!" puji Tobi sambil menepuk tangannya.

Cindeidara meremas kertas itu, tampak beberapa aksen marah di kepalanya. "Lagu apa sih ini, un!? Aneh tau!! Gw malu nyanyiinnya!!"

"Itu mantra buat ngucapin permintaan! Sekarang permintaan Cindeidara akan Tobi kabulkan!" Tobi mengacungkan tongkat—eh lolipop-nya.

'Bukannya dari tadi...' batin Cindeidara jengkel.

"Yosh! Seratus piring dango, muncullah!" ucap Tobi sambil mengayunkan lolipop-nya.

POFF!

Dalam sekejap, 100 piring dango muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Tuh, liat! Tobi hebat 'kan?"

"Su-sugoi, un!"

"Yuhuuu~ Cindeidara, we're home!!" terdengar suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk.

"Gawat! Konan, Saori, sama Itami udah pulang, un!" seru Cindeidara panik.

"Ya udah deh! Tobi pergi dulu ya! Bubay!" Tobi melambaikan tangannya dengan lebay lalu menghilang.

'Dateng tiba-tiba, pergi juga tiba-tiba... Kaya' maling, un...' pikir Cindeidara.

"Cindeidara, mana dango gw!?" panggil Itami.

"Tuh, ada di atas meja." jawab Cindeidara.

"Bawain dong! Capek nih!" pinta Itami manja.

'Dasar... Banyak maunya, un...' batin Cindeidara.

--

"Emang tadi habis ngapain aja, un? Habis fitness buat ngurusin badan, un?" tebak Cindeidara asal.

"Sembarangan! Lu kira gw gendut apa!?" protes Itami.

'Badan udah kaya' dango gitu... Masih ga mau ngaku lagi, un...'

"Gw tadi habis ke salon, manicure-pedicure, ke spa, ngerawat wajah, trus nyari cowok deh!" Itami mulai bercerita.

'Itu mah... Apanya yang bikin capek, un?' "Terus? Dapet cowok, un?" tanya Cindeidara.

"Dapet kok... Dia juga ngajak gw jadian..."

'Nani!? Ada cowok yang mau jadi pacar Itami!? Bumi mau kiamat, un!'

"Tapi gw tolak!" lanjut Itami.

"Nanda, un?"

"Habisnya... Dia 'kan kakek-kakek!"

'Kakek-kakek... Pantesan... Pasti Itami dikirain nenek-nenek...'

**TBC

* * *

**

**Starring:**

**Deidara as FemDei, Cindeidara****  
Konan as Konan, sang ibu tiren -digeplak- maksudnya, sang ibu tiri****  
Sasori as FemSaso, Saori a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara  
Itachi as FemIta, Itami a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara  
Kisame as Kisame, sang pelayan  
Kakuzu as Kakuzu, sang pengawal  
Pein as Pein, sang raja  
Hidan as Hidan, sang pangeran  
Zetsu as Zetsu, sang narator  
Tobi as Tobi, sang ibu (?) peri

* * *

**

**A/N: Gomen kelamaan nunggu. Gara-gara ulangan sih. Belom lagi nanti masih ada Ulum. Mungkin ini fic terakhir Sei sebelum Ulum...

* * *

**

**Behind the scene:**

"Eeekh!?"

"Nanda, Senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Ma-masa' gw jadi Cinderella!?"

Cinderella

"Eee!? Nani!?" Akatsuki lainnya syok.

"Kalo Dei senpai-chan jadi Cinderella, berarti Tobi jadi Pangeran dong!" Tobi buru-buru membuka kertas yang diambilnya.

_Ibu peri_

"Huwaaa!? Kok Tobi jadi ibu peri sih!?"

_Kakak tiri-1_

"..." Sasori terdiam pucat.

"Gyahaha!! Sasori jadi kakak tiri-nya!" Kisame menertawakan Sasori.

"Cerewet! Emang lu sendiri jadi apa!?"

"Liat nih!" Kisame menunjukkan Sasori kertas yang didapatnya.

_Pelayan_

"..." Sasori diam.

"Well, at least, gw ga usah jadi okama 'kan?" Kisame sok inggris.

"Ha? 'Obama'?" tanya Tobi tulalit. "Tobi mau jadi Obama dong!"

"'Okama' tau! O-ka-ma! Banci! Bukan 'Obama'!" respon Kisame.

_Kakak tiri-2_

"Ini... Mata gw yang rabun, ato apa?" Itachi tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dapat.

"Mata lu tuh yang rabun.." jawab Kakuzu.

"Cerewet lu! Emang lu sendiri jadi apa?" tanya Itachi kesal.

"Tunggu, gw buka dulu..."

_Pengawal_

"Fuuuh... Untung gw ga usah jadi banci kaleng segala... Tapi, kalo jadi pengawal, gajinya gede nggak ya?" Kakuzu sibuk menghitung.

Itachi hanya bisa berdiam diri, seperti patung. 'D*amnit! Kenapa harus Kuzu yang jadi pengawal sih!? Ga gw aja!?' rutuk Itachi dalam hatinya.

_Ibu tiri_

"Masa' gw jadi ibu tiri sih!? Yang bener aja!" keluh Konan. Konan yang tadinya pingin melecek kertas itu, mengurungkan niatnya. "Huh! Untung aja lu kertas! Coba kalo lu bukan kertas, udah gw hancurin lu!"

'Konan-chan jadi ibu tiri... Cocok juga...' pikir Pein.

"Apa lu liat-liat!?" omel Konan.

"Ah, eh—Nggak kok!" Pein menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Raja_

"Konan-chan jadi ibu tiri, tapi gw jadi rajanya. Gimana sih?" komen Pein (pura-pura) kecewa begitu melihat kertas yang didapatnya.

Nurani Pein: "Yeah!! Gw jadi raja!! Gw jadi penguasa!!" (BGM: We are the Champion)

Saking senangnya, Pein sampe joget-joget ala Inul Daratista.

"Tuh Leader... Ngapain joget-joget sih? Dasar stress..." ujar Kisame.

'Khu khu khu... Rekam ah... Siapa tau nanti bisa untung banyak. Khu khu khu..." batin Kakuzu sambil mengambil handycam butut-nya dengan lensanya yang sudah retak.

'Nih orang—Malu-maluin aja sih!' batin Konan.

BLETAK!

Pein mendapat 'hadiah spesial' dari Konan.

_Narator_

"Yah... Jadi narator doang..." komen Zetsu putih. **"Tapi kita 'kan jadi nggak usah banyak gerak."** sambung Zetsu hitam.

Sasori teringat sesuatu. "Hei, berarti yang jadi pangerannya itu..."

_Pangeran_

"Breng-sensor-!! Jashin-sama, mengapa Engkau menyiksa Hamba-Mu ini!?" seru Hidan.

"Gheee!? Berarti Dei-pon jadi pasangan Hidan!?" tanya Itachi syok.

"Nggak mau! Gw minta tuker peran!" teriak Hidan.

"Nggak boleh! Lagian, kalo udah dapet perannya, jangan ganti lagi. Ya 'kan, Leader-sama?" Kakuzu menegaskan.

"Hm! Betul!" jawab lainnya –minus Dei en Hidan- kompak.

"Gw ga mau, un!!"

"Gw juga ga mau!!"

"Mana sudi gw jadi pasangan orang gila kaya' Hidan, un!?"

"Nani!? Banci cerewet!!"

"Tengkorak sinting, un!!"

"Teroris murahan!!"

"Udah dong... Jangan berantem," Itachi meleraikan.

"Lagian juga, gimana gw jadi cewek, un? Gw 'kan cowok, un!"

"Lu pake jurus 'itu' aja, Dei-pon!" Itachi mengusulkan.

"Jurus 'itu', un!?"

Itachi mengangguk kecil.

"?" yang lainnya jadi bingung.

"Un..." Dei mulai membentuk sebuah segel dengan kedua tangannya. "Henge no Jutsu!"

POFF!!

Pemandangan di sekitar tempat itu jadi berasap. Sedikit-sedikit, asap itu mulai menghilang.

"Ne~!?" Akatsuki lainnya tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang mereka lihat; seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang digerai. Poninya menutupi mata kirinya. Kulitnya berwarna tan. Dia juga memakai jubah akatsuki. Yap! Itulah Deidara female version!!

"Berhasil!" seru Itachi bangga.

"Dei senpai-chan!?" tanya Tobi tidak percaya.

"Kirei ne~!!" Pein mengacungkan ke-2 jari jempolnya.

"Dei? Beneran?" kepala Sasori hampir copot saking kagetnya.

"Kyaa!! Dei-kun—eh, Dei-chan jadi cantik!!" seru Konan gemas.

"..." Kakuzu menjatuhkan anak-anak dan pacarnya karena terpana melihat FemDei.

"..." Zetsu pingsan.

"Woo!! Lebih cantik dari putri duyung!!" teriak Kisame.

"Oh, Jashin-sama! Terima kasih! Engkau memberikan daku kesempatan buat jadi pasangan cewek cantik!" Hidan langsung menyembah kalung Jashin-nya dengan 'air terjun' mengalir.

"Tadi lu bilang minta tuker peran..." sahut Kisame.

"Kalo gitu, gw aja yang jadi pangerannya!" ucap Itachi nafsu.

"Ga boleh! Dei partner gw! Gw yang jadi pangerannya!" timpal Sasori.

"Tachi-chan sama Saso-kun senpai curang! Tobi juga mau jadi pangerannya!" timpal Tobi.

"Gw aja yang jadi pangerannya! Gw 'kan Leader di sin—" tiba-tiba wajah Pein jadi pucat. "—Eto... Ga jadi..."

BLETAK!

BRAK!

Konan menggebrak meja. "Nggak boleh!" serunya. "Kuzu-kun, tadi lu bilang kalo udah dapet perannya, jangan ganti lagi 'kan?"

"Iya," jawab Kakuzu.

"Hah..." menyesal-lah tiga orang tersebut karena tidak mendapat peran sebagai Sang Pangeran.

"Yes!! How lucky I am!!" teriak Hidan norak sok inggris.

"Bajunya gimana, un?" tanya Dei.

"Tenang aja! Lu pake baju gw!" jawab Konan.

"Emang muat?" tanya Kisame.

"Pasti muat! Dei-chan 'kan langsing, nggak kaya' lu yang badannya gede gitu..." jawab Konan sembari berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju-bajunya.

"Hiks... Biarin aja kalo badan gw gede... Hiks..." Kisame menangis bombay. Air mata hiu mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Dasar cengeng! Masa' gitu aja nangis sih?" ejek Zetsu putih. "Hiu murahan!" timpal Zetsu hitam.

"Hiks... Biarin aja..." jawab Kisame.

**TBC**


	3. Pengumuman Pesta Dansa!

**CinDeidara**

**Disclaimer: Seiryuu Tayuya**

**Disclaimer asli: Om Kishi en Om Disney

* * *

**

Pagi hari... **Tepatnya di Entah-di-mana-gakure, Ga-jelas no Sato, Tidak-diketahui no Kuni...** Lebih tepatnya di kediaman Cindeidara... **Lebih tepatnya lagi di kamar lantai 3 yang sempit...** Lebih tepatnya lagi di atas kasur Cindeidara...

"Wooi!! Cepetan mulai, Bego!!" teriak Pein dan Akatsuki lainnya yang sudah capek menunggu.

**Ehem! Maafkan kesalahan teknis tadi...** Baiklah... Di atas kasur, Cindeidara masih tertidur dengan pulas, dengan rambut acak-acakan, mulut seperti bath-tub yang airnya meluap, dan bantalnya yang kebanjiran.

"Uhnn..." igaunya.

Benar-benar pagi yang indah, damai-sentosa, aman, damai, dan tenang...

**The End**

"Cut, cut! Zetsu! Ini udah take ke-999 kali! Lagian, ceritanya belom tamat tau!" omel Pein selaku sutradara.

"Jangan melenceng dari naskah dong," sambung Konan selaku wakil sutradara.

"Leader-sama, udah belom, un? Gue udah capek nih, un..." tanya FemDei sambil ngulet.

"Tuh! Deidei udah capek tau!" Pein menunjuk ke FemDei.

"**Gomen, gomen. ****Putih! Lanjutin yang bener sonoh!" **ucap Zetsu hitam. "Iya, iya.." jawab Zetsu putih.

**-Replay-**

Di atas kasur, Cindeidara masih tertidur dengan pulas, dengan rambut acak-acakan, mulut seperti bath tub yang airnya meluap, dan bantalnya yang kebanjiran.

"Uhnn..." igaunya.

"Cindeidaraaa!!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan cempreng dari lantai 2. Akibat teriakan cempreng itu, Cindeidara langsung terbangun dari alam sana.

"Kyaaaa!? Apa'an sih, un!? Kuping bisa budeg, un!"

"Cindeidaraaa! Cepet sipin sarapan!" teriak suara cempreng tadi—yang ternyata berasal dari Konan.

"Duh... Tunggu bentar, un..."

.

"Nih sarapannya, un..."

"Cindeidara!" panggil Saori.

"Nanda, un?"

"Kok sarapannya cuma nasi sama miso-shiru sih?" tanya Saori. "Biasanya 'kan sarapan lobster rebus, beef steak, ato semacamnya!"

"Pajaknya dinaikin, un. Makanya gue cuma beli bahan-bahan miso-shiru, un..." jawab Cindeidara.

"Kok dinaikin sih!?" tanya Saori lagi.

"Tau, un... Tanya aja sama Menteri Keuangan Kerajaan, un..."

--

Pada saat yang bersamaan, di Istana Sang Pangeran...

"Hatchiii!!"

"Ada yang ngomongin lu, ya, Kuzu?" tanya Kisame.

"Iya," jawab Kakuzu -makhluk yang tadi bersin-, sang pengawal istana, sekaligus Menteri Keuangan Kerajaan. "Cewek kali..."

"Ha? Ada-ada aja lu, Kuzu! Kalo cewek yang ngomongin lu, pasti nanti ada ekor ikan tumbuh dari tulang ekor gue!" respon Kisame.

'_Nggak nyambung lu...Dasar tulalit...'_ batin Kakuzu.

"Lagian, itu 'kan nggak mungkin terjadi. Jadi, mana mungkin ada cewek yang ngomongin lu? Mana mungkin...Seorang yang cacat, menjadi pacar seorang bishoujo~?" Kisame menambahkan sambil bernyanyi sebuah lagu.

"Mungkin!" tegas Kakuzu.

"Gak mungkin!" tegas Kisame.

"Mungkin!"

"Gak mungkin!"

Syuuut...

"Ng?" Kisame merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tulang ekornya. "Gheee~!? Ekor ikan!?" teriak Kisame tidak percaya.

"Tuh, mungkin aja 'kan?" ujar Kakuzu puas.

Baiklah, kita potong adegan tangisan Kisame yang akan memakan waktu berjam-jam. **Jadi kita lanjutkan dengan melihat keadaan Cindeidara.** Cindeidara sedang mencuci piring. Sementara Konan dan anak-anaknya ke mall.

"Wa ha ha ha ha! Wa ha ha ha ha!" suara tawa itu muncul lagi, pertanda bahwa Peri Tobi akan muncul!

Dok dok dok!

Terdengar suara gedoran dari jendela. Cindeidara berjalan menuju jendela tersebut.

Grek

"Ba—"

PRANG!!

"Gyaaang~ Sakit~" rintihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Lu seneng bikin gue kaget ya, un?" tanya Cindeidara kesal.

"Uuuh... Tobi 'kan cuma mau bikin kejutan..." jawab Tobi dengan mata memelas.

"Ngapain lu ke sini lagi, un?"

"Kok nanya? Udah jelas dong, Tobi 'kan mau bantuin Cindeidara-chan lagi!" jawab Tobi dengan bangga dan riang-nya.

"Lu mau bantuin gue, ato bikin gue sial lagi, un!?"

"Loh? Emang Tobi pernah bikin Cindeidara-chan sial? Kapan?"

"Kemarin, un!"

**-Flashback-**

Setelah Itami selesai bercerita hal-hal nggak berguna tersebut, ia memakan dango yang disihir oleh Peri Tobi. Tiba-tiba, Itami sakit perut. Ternyata, Itami keracunan makanan. Setelah diselidiki oleh Detektif Konan, Itami keracunan dango yang disihir oleh Peri Tobi. Akibatnya, Cindeidara dituduh sebagai penjahat dan dimasukkan ke penjara selama 1 detik.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Gara-gara lu, gue jadi kena damprat tau, un! Untung aja Itami masih hidup, un!"

"Eh? Maaf deh... Kaya'nya kemaren Tobi salah mantra deh..." jawab Tobi dengan tampang topeng innocennt-nya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Untungnya Itami masih hidup 'kan? Hehe..."

'_Makhluk ini—__Lama-lama gue bunuh juga makhluk ini, un!_' batin Cindeidara kesal.

"Jadi, apa permintaan Cindeidara-chan kali ini?" tanya Tobi.

"Cuciin piring, un." Cindeidara menunjuk ke tumpukan piring.

"Yosh!!" jawab Tobi mantap.

"Tapi mantra-nya yang bener, un..." sambung Cindeidara dengan death glare.

"Oke!" Tobi mulai mengayunkan lolipopnya. "Ho ho ho! Piring-piring yang kotor, tercucilah!"

"Tuh! Beres 'kan?" tanya Tobi bermaksud membanggakan dirinya.

"Coba dari kemaren kaya' gitu, un..." respon Cindeidara.

"!!!" Tobi teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh kantong jubahnya. "Tadi di tengah jalan ke sini, Tobi dikasih ini!" Tobi menunjukkan Cindeidara sebuah kertas yang sudah lecek, kusut, dan tak berbentuk—seperti amuba.

"Apa'an tuh, un?" tanya Cindeidara heran.

"Ini dari Istana. Kaya'nya tentang pesta gitu deh." Tobi memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Cindeidara.

"Kok lengket-lengket, sih, un?" tanya Cindeidara lagi.

"Tadi Tobi bersin, tapi nggak ada tisu, makanya Tobi pake kertas itu buat ngelap ingus! Hehe..." jawab Tobi inosen.

"Kyaaa!? Jorok, un!" Cindeidara yang mendengar itu langsung me-home run-kan kertas itu, dan mendarat di topeng Tobi.

"Kok dilempar ke Tobi sih?"

"Dasar jorok, un! Nggak ada yang masih baru apa, un!?"

"Cindeidara-chan ke Balai Desa aja! Di sana ada banyak tuh!"

.

**-Balai Desa-**

"Orang-orangnya banyak banget, un..."

Drap drap drap

Terdengar suara derap kaki kuda. Ada 2 orang yang menaiki kuda-kuda tersebut sambil berteriak.

"Ouji-samaaaa!!" teriak pengawal bermasker.

"Ouji-samaaaa!! Anda di mana!?" teriak yang berekor ikan.

"Ouji-sama, un? Emang ouji-sama kenapa, un?" tanya Cindeidara kepada seorang cewek.

"Belom tau ya? Katanya ouji-sama hilang lagi!" jawab cewek kembaran Cindeidara.

"La-'lagi'? Un?"

"Hm! Ouji-sama sudah sering hilang!" sambung yang berambut pink.

"Ta-tapi akhirnya ouji-sama ju-juga ditemukan..." sambung yang berambut indigo.

'_Ouji-sama suka kabur ya, un?'_ pikir Cindeidara.

"Cindeidara-chan~" panggil Tobi lesu.

"Tobi? Lu dari mana aja, un?"

"Tadi Tobi mau cari selebaran pengumumannya, tapi udah habis..."

"Kalo gitu kita pulang aja deh, un!" ajak Cindeidara.

"Eh!? Cindeidara-chan nggak mau lihat pengumumannya!?"

"Nggak usah, un. Lagian, gue juga nggak terlalu tertarik sama yang namanya pesta, un." jawab Cindeidara.

Lalu, mereka berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah gang kecil.

Drap drap drap

"Suara apa itu, un?" tanya Cindeidara.

"Huwaa!! Awas!!" teriak seseorang.

"Un?" Cindeidara menoleh. "—Kyaaa!?"

"Cindeidara-chan!!" teriak Tobi dramatis.

BRUK!!

Terlambat, orang itu sudah terlanjur menabrak Cindeidara karena tidak bisa mengerem kakinya dengan baik.

"Uhnn..." Cindeidara merintih.

"Uuuugh..." orang itu juga merintih.

"Un?" Cindeidara menyadari sesuatu; orang itu menimpanya dengan posisi berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Eh?" orang itu melihat Cindeidara. Dia menimpa Cindeidara. Dan dia menyadari bahwa bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"KYAAA!?"

"HUWAAA!?"

Mereka langsung menjauh.

Cindeidara memperhatikan wajah orang itu. _'Rambut perak, mata ungu... Jangan-jangan dia...'_

Orang yang sepertinya sudah kita kenal itu juga memperhatikan penampilan Cindeidara. _'Bajunya gembel banget... Tapi dia cantik banget!'_

"Ouji-sama, un!?" Cindeidara memastikan.

"Ssst! Jangan teriak keras-keras!"

Go-gomen, un."

"..."

"..."

"Eto... Tadi kamu ke Balai Desa, ya?" tanya orang itu—Pangeran Hidan.

Cindeidara mengangguk, blushing.

'_Huwaaa~ Kalo dia blushing, makin kelihatan cantik!'_ "Pasti mau lihat pengumuman pesta-nya 'kan?" tebak Hidan.

"Un!" jawab Cindeidara. "Tapi selebarannya udah habis, un..."

"Kalo gitu..." Hidan merogoh jubah hitam-nya. "Nih!" Hidan memberikan Cindeidara selebaran pengumuman itu.

"Un?"

"Udah! Ambil aja!" kata Hidan.

"Arigatou, un!" Cindeidara menerima selebaran itu dengan senang hati.

"Ehehe..."

"Cindeidara-chan, Konan sama yang lainnya udah pada pulang loh..." bisik Peri Tobi.

"Eeee!? Gawat, un!" Cindeidara segera beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Hidan. "Mata ne, Ouji-sama, un!" perlahan-lahan sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Hidan, seperti hantu.

"..." Hidan masih duduk terdiam, memandangi perginya gadis cantik itu. Gadis cantik yang telah mencuri hatinya begitu saja, seperti Kakuzu yang mengambil jantung dan uang seseorang seenak dango.

"Ouji-sama, lu di sini toh!" seru Kakuzu yang baru saja menemukan Hidan.

"..." Hidan masih melamun. Memikirkan gadis cantik tadi.

"OUJI-SAMAAA!!"

"Huwaa!!" teriak Hidan kaget. "Apa'an sih Kuzu!? Bikin orang kaget aja!"

"Gue yang musti nanya tau! Lu sendiri ngapain, bengang-bengong gitu, entar kalo lu kerasukan setan, gue disuruh tanggung jawab tau!" jawab Kakuzu panjang lebar.

"Ouji-sama, anda gimana sih? Kalo enggak mau ikut pesta, diem aja di istana, nggak usah pake acara kabur segala..." sahut Kisame.

"Kuzu, Same, gue udah putusin, kalo gue..."

.

"Mau ikut pesta dansa!?" tanya Pein tidak percaya.

"Hm! Nanda?" Hidan balik nanya.

"Hiks... Hidan-chan... Otou-sama bangga sama kamu, Nak... Hiks..." tangis Pein lebay sambil memegangi kedua pundak Hidan.

'_Cuma gitu aja kok nangis sih?'_ pikir Hidan heran.

"Istriku yang di surga, kamu dengar 'kan? Hidan-chan, putra tunggal kita tersayang, yang rajin berdoa, yang imut-imut kaya' semut, yang begonya minta ampun, yang suka kabur kaya' maling, yang bla bla bla..." doa Pein panjang lebar seperti ceramah sampai 1 jam. "...Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, setelah bertahun-tahun, setelah se-abad lebih, setelah bla bla bla..." sambungnya sampai 2 jam kemudian. "...Hidan-chan mau ikut pesta dansa! Padahal Hidan-chan paling nggak suka sama yang namanya pesta dansa, tapi kali ini, entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai membuat Hidan-chan mau ikut pesta dansa, pokoknya aku berterima kasih pada setan itu! Bla bla bla..." sambungnya lagi. Sepertinya daftar doa-nya masih panjang...

"Kaya'nya gara-gara waktu ouji-sama tadi bengong deh..." bisik Kisame pada Kakuzu.

"Ho-oh..." Kakuzu mengangguk. _'Tapi ouji-sama kerasukan setan apa ya?'_

--

Dapur Kediaman Cindeidara...

"Hatchii!!" Cindeidara bersin. "Gue lagi kupas bawang kok, malah bersin, un? Bukannya biasa nangis bombay, un?"

"Cindeidara-chan ngupas bawang kok lama sih?" tanya Tobi.

"Bacot lu, un! Pergi aja sono, un! Gangguin aja, un!"

"Huh! Cindeidara-chan ja'at!" dengus Tobi kesal. "Yawdah, Tobi mau pergi aja!" Tobi mengayunkan lolipopnya lalu menghilang.

"Pengganggu pergi juga, un..." Cindeidara menghela nafas. "Liat dulu deh. Apa isi selebarannya , un..." Cindeidara meletakkan pisaunya, lalu mengambil selebaran yang tadi diberikan Pangeran Hidan.

_HADIRILAH!!_

"U-un?" Cindeidara cengo membaca tulisan tersebut. "Masa' pembukaannya tulisan norak gini sih, un?"

_Pesta dansa terhebat se-dunia, se-planet, se-matahari, se-bintang,__ se-bulan, se-...'se' apalagi yah? Terserah 'se' apa aja! Yang pasti, ini adalah pesta dansa terhebat!_

_Tempat: Istana Goa Akatsuki, Entah-di-mana-gakure, Ga-jelas no Sato, Tidak-diketahui no Kuni, planet bumi, planet ke-3 terdekat dari matahari_

_Waktu: Hari xxx, tanggal xxx, jam ke xxx, menit ke xxx, detik ke xxx, milisekon ke xxx_

_Pesta diadakan untuk mencari permaisuri Sang Pangeran!_

_Datang yah!_

_P.S: Semua hadirin __wajib__ membawa 'oleh-oleh' dari rumah!_

"GaJe, un..." Cindeidara swt.

--

"O em jii!!" teriak Saori norak

"Okaa-san, Lihat deh! Kami boleh ikut nggak!?" sambung Itami—yang sudah sembuh, sambil memperlihatkan Konan selebaran pengumuman pesta dansa.

"Boleh dong!" jawab Konan. "Tapi kalian harus tampil secantik mungkin ya?"

"Kyaaa! Ouji-sama pasti milih gue yang imut baby-face gini!" seru Saori narsis. "Nggak kaya' Itami yang keriputan gitu!"

"Cih! Ouji-sama pasti milih gue yang masih muda!" balas Itami yang tersungging—eh tersinggung maksudnya. "Bukan lu yang umurnya nggak jelas gitu!"

"Nani!?" tanya Saori kesal. "Umur gue 35 tahun! Udah jelas 'kan!?" Saori buka aib.

Konan en Itami swt.

"..." Sementara 3 orang tersebut bersenang-senang, Cindeidara hanya diam melihat mereka dari balik tembok, seperti Hinata yang membuntuti Naruto. "Kaya'nya gue enggak bisa pergi deh, un..." keluh Cindeidara. "Gue 'kan enggak punya gaun, un..."

**TBC

* * *

**

**Behind the scene**

"Jadi ini gaunnya, un?" tanya FemDei memastikan.

"Hm!" jawab Konan dengan senyum manis bagai gula.

"Kok gembel sih, un?" tanya FemDei lagi.

"Namanya juga 'Cinderella'. Gaunnya Cinderella 'kan gembel." jawab Konan enteng, seenteng angkat 1 lembar kertas. "Udah... Nggak usah malu! Pake aja!"

"Tapi..."

"'Tapi' apa?"

"Gue sekarang udah jadi cewek, terus gue harus ganti baju di depan cowok, un?"

"Lu 'kan bisa ganti baju di kamar ganti."

"Tapi kalo mereka ngintip, gimana, un?" tanya FemDei lagi.

"Hm... Bener juga..." Konan berpikir sejenak.

Akatsuki lainnya mulai bad-feeling.

Konan mendapat ide. "Ah! Gini aja!"

--

"Beres 'kan?" tanya Konan bangga sambil menepukkan tangannya.

FemDei swt, melihat pemandangan di depannya menjadi tumpukan korban kekerasan Konan.

.

"Dei-chan~ Udah belom?" tanya Konan yang sedang menunggu FemDei ganti baju.

"Un..." FemDei keluar dari kamar ganti.

Konan terpesona melihatnya. Seorang gadis cantik—namun bajunya gembel. Konan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti Konan mau... Yuri-an sama FemDei! -digeplak- Ehem!

**-Replay-**

Konan terpesona melihatnya. Seorang gadis cantik—namun bajunya gembel. Tapi bagi Konan, malah terlihat imut.

"Kyaaa!! Dei-chan imut!!" Konan langsung memeluk FemDei gemas dengan (sangat) eratnya. Beruntung Pein masih pingsan. Jika Pein sudah sadar dan melihat kejadian itu, maka berakhirlah riwayat FemDei yang sudah kembali menjadi cowok.

"Ko... Kon..." rintih FemDei.

"Hm? 'Kon'? Emang di sini ada Kon yang dari 'Bleach' ya? Mana!?" tanya Konan dengan begonya, masih sambil memeluk FemDei.

"Ko... Konan... Ng... gak bi... sa... nafas... uhnn..." rintih FemDei yang mukanya mulai pucat kaya' Kisame—karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Oh? Gomen!" Konan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Uhnn... Hah... Uhnn..." FemDei mengatur nafasnya.

**TBC**


	4. Tiba di Istana!

**CinDeidara**

**Disclaimer: Seiryuu Tayuya!**

**Disclaimer ****asli****: Om Kishi en Om Disney!**

**Rated: K+ aja!**

**Warning: Fic stress! Jangan dibaca! Kalo ngotot, ya udah…Baca aja…**

* * *

**4: Tiba di Istana!**

* * *

"Un... Gue mau ikut ke pesta dansa, tapi gue nggak punya gaun, un..." keluh Cindeidara. "Si Tobi mana sih, un!? Giliran gue nggak butuh, dia malah nongol. Tapi kalo gue lagi butuh, dia malah nggak nongol! Dasar payah, un!"

"Cindeidara!" panggil Konan. "Cepet ke sini!"

"Un, un, un..."

.

"Help we andand make to party!" perintah Saori sok inggris.

"Lu ngomong apa'an sih, un?" tanya Cindeidara swt.

BLETAK!

"Wadaw!" jerit Saori. "Kaa-san napa sih? Masa' aku dijitak?"

"Lu jadi anak malu-maluin tau!" jawab Konan. "Udah nggak bisa inggris, tapi malah sok inggris!"

"Lu sotoy sih..." kata Itami.

"Diem lu, keriputan!" balas Saori yang tersinggung.

"Nggak usah ngatain orang deh, cebol!" balas Itami dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'cebol'.

"Musang jelek!"

"Kalajengking bantet!"

BLETAK! BLETAK!

"Aduh..." rintih Itami dan Saori sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"..." Cindeidara swt.

"Ehem!" Konan mendehem. "Gini yah, Cindeidara.... Jadi maksudnya Saori tadi tuh, 'bantuin kita dandan buat ke pesta'!" Konan menerjemahkan bahasa monyet yang dipakai Saori tadi.

_'Ngomong gitu aja susah banget...' _pikir Cindeidara.

.

"Itami! Gaun merah yang lu pegang itu punya gue!" teriak Saori di dekat telinga Cindeidara.

_'Ni orang, teriak aja kaya' kingkong ngamuk...'_ batin Cindeidara sambil mengelus-elus kuping-nya.

"Sembarangan lu! Ini punya gue tauk!" tegas Itami.

"Punya gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

Mereka berperang sambil lempar-lemparan bantal, baju-baju, alat-alat kosmetik, kursi, dan lemari.

"Perang Dunia deh, un..." kata Cindeidara.

Konan memasuki kamar Saori dan Itami. "Yuhuuuu~!!!" teriak Konan lebay. "Saori-chan! Itami-chan! Udah sele--!"

BUAGH!

Yah! Sayang sekali, pemirsa! Bantal yang dilempar oleh Pitcher Itami berhasil ditangkap oleh muka Konan!

"..." Cindeidara membisu.

_'Mampus gue!__!' _batin Itami sampai wajah-nya terlihat pucat kaya' mayat hidup.

"Gaun itu punya gue tauk!" Saori yang masih belom sadar -kalau Konan sudah masuk- melempar sebuah bantal.

Syuuuut...

**Luckily--**Sok inggris lu! **Bacot lu! Terserah gue mau ngomong apa!** Woi! Lanjutin sonoh! Leader-sama udah mulai stress loh! **Cih! Ehem! Luckily, Itami selamat dari peluru bantal tersebut karena lemparannya meleset. Bantal tersebut mendarat di... Muka Konan lagi!**

BUAGH!

"..."

_'O em ji__! Mampus gue!!'_ batin Saori panik.

"..."

Pluk... Pluk...

**Bantal-bantal tersebut lepas dengan sendirinya dari muka Konan.** **Dan sekarang terlihatlah muka Konan yang berwarna merah akibat stempel bantal tadi. Tidak hanya itu, terlihat juga sebuah senyum 'manis' terbentuk bibir Konan, dan beberapa aksen marah di kepala Konan.**

"Ko-Konan-sama, un?" tanya Cindeidara takut.

"Kaa-san?" sambung Saori dan Itami.

"Kalian..." ucap Konan.

"I-iya?"

"CEPETAN DANDAN-NYA! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" teriak Konan sampai menyemburkan goukakyuu dari mulutnya, kaya' Uchiha. **Seketika itu juga, background di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi lautan api seperti Bandung.**

"I-iya!!" jawab mereka kompak karena ketakutan.

.

"Huh! Gara-gara lu sih!" dengus Itami kesal kepada Saori.

"Enak aja! Lu 'kan yang mulai lempar bantalnya!" balas Saori.

"Udah dong, un... Jangan berantem, un..." Cindeidara meleraikan.

Namun, perkataan Cindeidara tidak digubris sama sekali. Mereka malah memulai perang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hah... Dasar budeg, un..." kata Cindeidara.

"APA LU BILANG!?" tanya Saori dan Itami bersamaan.

"Bukan apa-apa, un..." jawab Cindeidara bohong.

.

"Saori-chan! Itami-chan! Udah selesai belom!?" tanya Konan sambil membawa stick baseball.

"Gue dulu yang keluar!" teriak Saori.

"Gue dulu!" balas Itami.

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"..." Cindeidara en Konan swt melihat kelakuan si kucing garong, eh, kelakuan anak-anaknya.

"Kalian! Cepet keluar dong!!" teriak Konan.

"Udah deh, lu cepetan keluar 'kek." kata Cindeidara sambil menendang Saori dan Itami yang masih berebut keluar duluan.

DUAGH!!

"Kya!" jerit Saori dan Itami yang ditendang.

"Hah... Keluar juga, un..." kata Cindeidara.

"Baka Cindeidara! Kenapa Saori-chan sama Itami-chan ditendang!?" marah Konan.

"Biar mereka cepet keluar, un." jawab Cindeidara enteng.

"Baka lu! Sakit tau!" protes Saori.

"Lagian, itu 'kan salah kalian sendiri, un." jawab Cindeidara.

"Maksud lu?" tanya Itami.

"Siapa suruh kalian rebutan keluar duluan? Kalo kalian nggak gitu, gue nggak bakal nendang kalian, un."

"Tapi lu nggak usah nendang juga bisa 'kan!?" tanya Konan. "Pake cara lain 'kek!"

"Cara lain, un?" Cindeidara balik nanya. "Mau gue ledakin ato ditembak bazooka, un?"

"..." Konan, Saori, dan Itami terdiam swt, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Cindeidara.

.

"Oke, jadi Saori-chan sama Itami-chan udah siap?" tanya Konan.

"Udah dong!" jawab Saori dan Itami.

"Oke! Kita berangkat!" ajak Konan.

Konan dan anak-anaknya pun naik ke dalam kereta keledai yang dikendarai oleh seorang kusir berpakaian ketat warna hijau.

"Apa kalian sudah siap!?" tanya si kusir dengan suara keras.

"Udah..." jawab Konan dan anak-anaknya sambil mengelus kuping mereka.

"Hei, hei! Mana jiwa semangat masa muda kalian!? Jawab yang lebih semangat dong!" protes si pendamping kusir yang juga berpakaian hijau ketat.

"Biarkan saja, Lee!" kata si kusir kepada si pendamping kusir.

"Tapi Gai-sensei!" protes Lee kepada si kusir, "Mereka--!"

"Cukup, Lee!" sela Gai, "Yang penting, kita sudah memiliki semangat jiwa masa muda 'kan?" tanya Gai dengan senyum-nya yang 'cling'.

"Baik! Aku mengerti, Gai-sensei..." Lee terharu.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, Lee..." Gai membuka tangannya, bersiap untuk memeluk Lee.

"Gai-sensei!!" Lee melompat ke dalam pelukan Gai. "Lee!!" Gai memeluk Lee.

Tiba-tiba saja, background di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi pantai dengan matahari terbenam. (SFX: bunyi deburan ombak)

"Lihatlah matahari terbenam yang indah itu!" Gai menunjuk ke matahari terbenam tersebut.

"Aku melihatnya, Gai-sensei!"

"Mari kita berlari menuju matahari terbenam itu!"

"Baik!"

"Woi!! Kalo gitu kapan berangkatnya!?" teriak Konan yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Oh! Baiklah!" jawab Gai. "Kita berangkat, Lee!"

"Baik, Gai-sensei!"

"Baiklah!! Kita menuju istana dengan kecepatan penuh!!" teriak Gai.

"Osh!! Berangkat!!!!" sambung Lee.

WUUUUUUSSH!!

Kereta keledai tersebut berlari dengan kecepatan Tobi-berlari-waktu-dikejar-Sanbi.

"Dasar sinting, un..." ucap Cindeidara begitu mereka sudah berada jauh.

Sementara itu, di Istana Sang Pangeran...

**Terlihat Sang Pangeran yang sedang mondar-mandir nggak jelas.**

"Huh... Dia dateng nggak ya?" tanya Pangeran Hidan sambil mondar-mandir. "Dia dateng nggak ya?"

"..." Kakuzu dan Kisame swt melihat Sang Pangeran yang mondar-mandir gaje.

"Ouji-sama, lu ngapain sih, mondar-mandir gaje gitu?" tanya Kakuzu. "Kaya' anjing minta makan tau."

"Ouji-sama, jangan mondar-mandir terus dong!" nasehat Kisame. "Tadi anda mondar-mandir sampai nabrak tembok sama tiang, nanti mau ketabrak apa lagi!?"

"Gah! Bacot lu pada!" protes Hidan. "Gue lagi nungguin dia tau!"

"Dia?" tanya Kakuzu dan Kisame. "Dia siapa?"

"Cewek cantik yang gue temuin kemaren!" jawab Hidan. "Hm... Emang dia kaya' gimana?" tanya Kakuzu. "Dia tuh rambutnya panjang..." Hidan bernostalgia tentang putri gembel yang ditemuinya waktu itu. "Rambut panjang?" tanya Kisame. "Iya! Suara ketawa-nya juga manis..." sambung Hidan. "Suara ketawa-nya manis?" tanya Kisame lagi. "Tapi bajunya gembel!" sambung Hidan "Bajunya gembel!?" tanya Kisame makin bingung.

"Iya! Kalian kenal nggak!?" tanya Hidan nggak sabaran.

"Hmm..." Kisame berpikir,_ 'Rambutnya panjang... Suara ketawa-nya manis... Tapi bajunya gembel? Emang ada?'_

"Lu nungguin kuntilanak?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Sembarangan lu!" jawab Hidan kesal. "Dia manusia tau! Bukan kuntilanak!"

"Tapi ciri-cirinya kaya' kuntilanak tau!" tegas Kakuzu. "Rambut kuntilanak 'kan panjang, suara ketawa kuntilanak juga 'manis', tambah lagi bajunya juga gembel! Berarti yang lu maksud tuh kuntilanak!"

_'Bener juga ya...'_ Hidan manggut-manggut, _'Jangan-jangan yang waktu itu gue lihat... kuntilanak!?'_. Hidan cengo sesaat, lalu berteriak dalam lebay-norak-dramatis-histeris mode, "Argh!! Nggak mau!! Gue nggak mau kawin sama kuntilanak!!"

"Hidan-chan!" panggil Pein. "Cepet keluar dong! Banyak putri cantik yang udah datang loh!"

"..."

Klek...

"Hidan-chan?" Pein masuk ke dalam kamar Hidan. "Kuzu? Same? Hidan-chan kenapa?"

"Ano... Ouji-sama lagi dalam lebay mode..." Kakuzu menjelaskan.

"Ha? Lebay mode?" tanya Pein bingung.

"Hiks hiks... Gue enggak mau kawin sama kuntilanak... Gue enggak mau kawin sama kuntilanak... Gue enggak mau kawin sama kuntilanak..." gerundel Hidan di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

_'Hari__ gini, masih percaya kuntilanak!? Cape' deh...'_ batin Pein. "Duh, Hidan-chan... Yang semangat dong!" kata Pein. "'Otou-sama nggak undang kuntilanak kok! Tenang aja!"

"Hiks... Bener Otou-sama nggak undang kuntilanak?" tanya Hidan memastikan.

"Bener! Percaya sama Otou-sama dong!" jawab Pein mantap meniru gaya Gai.

"Tapi, tapi..." kata Hidan.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Pein lagi.

"Gue undang kuntilanak itu!!" jawab Hidan. "Gimana nih!!??"

"UUAAAPPAAA!!??" tanya yang lainnya kompak (BGM: JEJEEEEE--NG!!).

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Cindeidara...**

**Cindeidara sedang mengepel lantai, tiba-tiba...**

"WA HA HA HA HA! WA HA HA HA HA!" suara tawa gaje itu terdengar lagi.

Cindeidara berhenti mengepel, "Tobi, un?"

Cindeidara berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu membuka jendela tersebut.

GREK

"Tobi, un?" Cindeidara memastikan bahwa suara gaje tadi adalah suara tawa Tobi.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Kaya'nya tadi gue salah denger, un..." Cindeidara hendak menutup kembali jendela tersebut...

"Cindeidara-chan~!!" tiba-tiba saja, Peri Tobi muncul dan hendak memeluk Cindeidara.

"Tobi~!!"

"Cindeidara-chaaaaan!!" teriak Tobi norak-lebay-dramatis.

"Tooooooobiiiiiiiii!!" Cindeidara juga teriak.

Entah kenapa, adegan tersebut berjalan bagai slow motion, persis saat Alex dan Marty (Madagascar) bertemu kembali.

"Cindeidara-chaaaaan!!" Tobi hampir memeluk Cindeidara.

"Tooooooobiiiiiiiii!!" Cindeidara juga hampir memeluk Tobi.

**Dan mereka...** BERPELUKAN!! (BGM: Teletubbies Theme Song)

POFF!!

Lagi-lagi, itu hanya bayangan Tobi, **dan yang sebenaranya terjadi itu...**

"Cindeidara-chaaaaan!!" teriak Tobi norak-lebay-dramatis.

"Tooooooobiiiiiiiii!!" Cindeidara juga teriak.

"Cindeidara-chaaaaan!!" Tobi hampir memeluk Cindeidara.

"Tooooooobiiiiiiiii!!" Cindeidara juga hampir memeluk Tobi dengan... tangan mengepal?

"Cindei--!!"

DUAAGH!!

"GYAAAA~NG!! SAKIT~!!" jerit Tobi. "Kenapa Cindedara-chan nonjok Tobi? Tobi 'kan anak baik! Tobi nggak salah apa-apa!"

"Baka, un!!" teriak Cindeidara. "Lu dari mana aja, un!? Gue nyariin lu dari tadi tau, un!!"

"Eto... Tobi habis dari Dufan! Enak deh!" jawab Tobi. "Cindeidara-chan mau ikut, nggak?"

BLETAK!

"Aduh!" Tobi memegangi kepalanya. "Kenapa sih!?"

"Lu bego ato apa sih, un!? Gue 'kan mau pergi ke pesta dansa-nya, un!"

"Oh iya ya... Tobi lupa." Tobi menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena ada nyamuk di jidatnya. "Oke deh! Cindeidara-chan bawain barang-barang yang Tobi sebutin ya?"

"Un! Apa aja yang harus gue bawain, un?"

.

"Beneran ini yang harus gue bawain, un?" tanya Cindeidara nggak yakin.

"Bener kok!" jawab Tobi. "Tunggu ya, Tobi inget-inget dulu mantranya!"

_'Gue nggak yakin deh, un... Emangnya ini semua mau diubah jadi apa sih, un?'_ pikir Cindeidara sambil menatapi barang-barang tersebut. _'Cermin pecah, labu busuk sama bangkai tikus, un...'_ "Mantranya udah belom, un?"

"Sip!!" jawab Tobi mantap, "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, un? Ada yang kurang, un?" tanya Cindeidara lagi.

"Nyanyiin lagu ngucapin permintaan-nya dulu dong!" jawab Tobi.

BLETAK!

"Aduh..." rintih Tobi.

"Jangan main-main dong, un!" protes Cindeidara.

"Uuuuh... Gomennasai..." kata Tobi, "Oke! Mantranya..." Tobi mengayunkan lolipop-nya.

Istana Sang Pangeran...

"Otou-sama, gimana nih!?" tanya Hidan cemas. "Aku nggak sengaja undang kuntilanak-nya!!"

"Udah, tenang aja! Kuntilanak-nya nggak bakalan masuk kok!" jawab Pein yakin, padahal sebenernya dia juga nggak yakin. "Kakuzu sama Kisame 'kan udah jaga di luar, tenang aja! Sekarang kamu duduk dulu sana. Putri-putri udah nungguin loh!" Pein mendorong Hidan pelan. "Otou-sama tinggal dulu ya! Otou-sama mau ngomong sama putri cantik yang di sana tuh!" Pein menunjuk ke seorang putri berambut biru dengan bunga mawar putih sebagai hiasan di rambutnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hidan.

"Jashin-sama... Moga tuh kuntilanak nggak dateng..." do'a Hidan.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memasuki ruangan pesta. Orang itu rambutnya panjang, bajunya gembel...

Bulu kuduk Hidan berdiri, Kulitnya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, _'I-Itu ra-rambutnya panjang, bajunya gembel, bukan berarti dia kuntilanak-nya 'kan?'_ Hidan berpikir.

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi... Hi hi hi hi hi hi..." orang itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang 'manis'.

_'Nggak mungkin!! Suara ketawa-nya juga 'manis'!! Jangan-jangan dia kuntilanak-nya!?'_ pikir Hidan.

**Makhluk**** itu mendekat ke Hidan. Hidan terlihat semakin pucat. Makhluk itu mencolek lengan baju Hidan, dan...**

"Hey, bo'..." katanya lebay.

GUBRAK!

Hidan kejungkel dari kursinya.

"O-Orochimaru!? Ngapain lu di sini!? Harusnya lu di dapur 'kan!?" tanya Hidan begitu mengetahui bahwa kuntilanak tersebut adalah Orochimaru, koki istana.

"Iih... Ouji-sama kok judes sih?" tanyanya lebay, "Oro cuma mau nanya, hidangannya mau disiapin sekarang ato nanti aja? Gitu loh..."

"Disiapin nanti aja!" jawab Hidan. "Pergi sana! Hush hush!"

"Oke deh... Eike mau balik dulu! Bubay!" katanya lebay sambil pergi meninggalkan Hidan.

_'Hah... Gue kirain kuntilanak, ternyata malah Orochimaru... Bikin kaget aja!'_ batin Hidan.

Tiba-tiba lagi, seseorang memasuki ruangan pesta...

"Hm? Apa tuh?" tanya Hidan. "Kaya'nya sih bukan kuntilanak..."

Sosok itu semakin jelas terlihat, tampak seorang putri cantik nan anggun, berambut pirang panjang, dengan gaun berwarna putih dan sepatu kaca yang menghiasi kakinya. Putri itu menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain, termasuk Hidan.

"Ouji-sama, un..." putri itu berjalan mendekati Hidan..

Hidan merasa 'deja vu', "Kamu... Yang waktu itu 'kan?" tanyanya.

Putri itu mengangguk pelan.

Hidan mengulurkan tangannya, "Berdansalah denganku..."

"Dengan senang hati, un..."

...TBC...

* * *

**Starring:**

**Deidara as FemDei, Cindeidara**

**Konan as Konan, sang ibu tiren -digeplak- maksudnya, sang ibu tiri**

**Sasori as FemSaso, Saori a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara**

**Itachi as FemIta, Itami a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara**

**Kisame as Kisame, sang pelayan**

**Kakuzu as Kakuzu, sang pengawal**

**Pein as Pein, sang raja**

**Hidan as Hidan, sang pangeran**

**Zetsu as Zetsu, sang narator**

**Tobi as Tobi, sang ibu (?) peri**

* * *

**A/N: Huwaaa... Capek... Maaf kalo kelamaan apdet-nya... Gomennasai!**

**RnR, please?**

* * *

**Behind the scene...**

"Henge no jutsu!!"

POFF!!

"..."

"Huwaaa!! Ternyata kalian juga bisa!!" teriak Tobi senang.

"Gyahaha!! Kalian hampir nggak ada bedanya sama wujud kalian yang sebelumnya!! GYAHAHA!!" ejek Hidan.

"Diem lu!" protes Itachi dan Sasori kesal.

Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?

Jawab:

"Ano... Kalo kita jadi kakak tiri-nya, berarti kita juga harus pake henge no jutsu?" tanya Itachi. "Udah tau jawabannya, ngapain tanya?" Pein balik nanya.

"Yang bener aja!" protes Sasori, "Masa' kita harus pake henge no jutsu!?"

"Danna nggak usah malu, un!" hibur FemDei, "Gue aja nekat pake henge no jutsu, masa' lu nggak, un?"

"Lu 'kan udah dari sananya banci kaleng!! Sedangkan gue 'kan cowok tulen!!" protes Sasori lagi.

"Apaa!? Enak aja, un! Gue juga cowok tulen tau, un!!"

"Lu cowok tulen apanya!? Sekarang lu itu cewek tau!!"

"Ini 'kan karena pake henge no jutsu, un!! Tapi aslinya gue cowok tulen, un!!"

"Gue nggak percaya!! Dasar banci kaleng!!"

"Dasar bonsai, un!!"

"Diem lu, maniak!!"

"Anak bayi, un!!"

"Hah... Mereka berantem terus nih..." keluh Kisame.

"Udah biarin aja... Nanti mereka juga berhenti..." kata Konan sambil memilih-milih bajunya yang akan dipakaikan kepada FemDei.

**"Kita taruhan yuk, siapa yang menang." **ajak Zetsu hitam. "Nggak boleh!! Taruhan itu nggak baik!!" protes Zetsu putih. **"Bilang aja lu takut kalah." sindir Zetsu hitam.**

"Gue ikut!" ucap Kakuzu.

**"Oke, lu dukung siapa?"**

"Hm... Gue dukung... Hm... Sasori=Seme, Deidara=Uke... Biasanya sih, kebanyakan Seme yang menang. Jadi gue dukung Sasori!"

"Kakuzu! Apa maksud lu gue=Seme, hah!?" protes Sasori. "Apa'an tuh!? Gue=Uke!? Sejak kapan gue jadi Uke-nya Danna, un!?" sambung FemDei.

"Duh..." Kakuzu menutup kuping-nya. "Kalian lanjutin berantem-nya sono! Ini bukan urusan kalian tau!"

**"Kalo gitu gue dukung Deidara-chan!"**

"Zetsu-chan sama Kakuzun lagi ngapain? Tobi mau ikutan dong!" pinta Tobi yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Jangan! Anak baik nggak boleh ikutan!" cegah Zetsu putih. "Uh... Yawdah! Tobi anak baik! Tobi nggak mau ikutan!" kata Tobi sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan kira-kira begitulah yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu...

.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang...

"Kyaaa!! Kalian manis deh!!" teriak Konan gemas sambil mencubit pipi kedua banci baru itu satu persatu. "Coba deh kalian pake ini! Pasti manis!" Konan menunjukkan mereka sebuah gaun warna pink berenda dengan pita besar di bagian pinggang belakangnya. "Habis itu coba pake yang ini deh!" Konan menunjukkan sebuah gaun ungu bercorak bunga.

"..." FemSaso dan FemIta swt.

"Huhuhu..." Kakuzu menangis lebay karena kalah taruhan, "Anak-anakku... Pacarku... Huhu..."

...TBC...


	5. Sepatu Kaca

**CinDeidara**

**Disclaimer: Seiryuu Tayuya!**

**Disclaimer asli: Om Kishi en Om Disney!**

**Rated: K+ aja!**

**Warning: Fic stress! Jangan dibaca! Kalo ngotot, ya udah…Baca aja…**

* * *

**5: Sepatu Kaca**

* * *

Hidan mengulurkan tangannya, "Berdansalah denganku..."

"Dengan senang hati, un..."

Kedua orang itu pun berdansa--

"Kya! Gomen, un!" --secara tidak sengaja, Cindeidara menginjak kaki Hidan.

"Ah, gapapa kok..." jawab Hidan dengan senyum.

Mereka berdansa lagi, dan secara tidak sengaja, Cindeidara menginjak kaki Hidan (lagi),

"Gomennasai, un!"

"Gapapa... Tenang aja..." jawab Hidan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. _'Duh... Ni cewek bisa dansa nggak sih? Dari tadi kaki gue diinjek terus...'_

"Hime-sama..." panggil Hidan.

"Un?"

"Kita... ke taman aja, yuk?"

"Baiklah, un..."

Mereka pun pergi ke taman istana -yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan hutan-, meninggalkan para undangan yang lainnya. Sementara itu, tampak sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Wah wah... Ternyata Hidan-chan bisa milih pasangan yang cantik toh..." ujar Pein--si pemilik mata tadi, saat melihat putranya berdansa dengan Cindeidara.

"Jadi maksud Mas Pein Konan-chan nggak cantik?" tanya putri berambut biru tadi layaknya seorang jablay.

"Siapa bilang? Menurut Mas Pein Konan-chan lebih cantik kok..." jawab Pein gombal.

"Iiiih... Mas Pein bisa aja..." balas Konan lebay.

"Oh iya, Konan-chan mau dansa sama Mas Pein, nggak?" tanya Pein.

"Mau dong!" jawab Konan.

Pein dan Konan pun berdansa, diikuti alunan musik dangdut. Para undangan lain sampai swt melihat pasangan lebay tersebut.

.

Cindeidara dan Hidan sedang duduk di bangku taman istana yang terbuat dari batu. "Bulannya cantik, ya, Ouji-sama?" tanya Cindeidara saat melihat bulan purnama berwarna keperakan tersebut.

"Hm... Sama cantiknya seperti kamu," jawab Hidan gombal sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Un... Ouji-sama..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tadi Ouji-sama ngedipin sebelah mata? Sakit mata, ya, un?" tanya Cindeidara dengan polosnya.

GUBRAK!!

Hidan kejungkel dari bangku itu. 'Aduh... Ni cewek bego atau apa?'

"Ouji-sama kenapa, un?"

"Ah, nggak kenapa-napa, kok..." jawab Hidan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Lalu Hidan kembali duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"..."

Suasananya jadi hening. Sunyi-senyap seperti kuburan. Tiba-tiba, Cindeidara merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat padanya.

"Kyaaa!!"

BUAGH!!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Cindeidara langsung memukulnya.

"Aduh..." rintih Hidan. Yap! Sesuatu yang mendekatinya tadi adalah Hidan!

"Kyaaa!! Ouji-sama, gomennasai, un!!" Cindeidara langsung membungkukkan badannya berulang kali untuk minta maaf. Sampai-sampai tulang punggungnya patah. "So-soalnya... Aku kira tadi itu setan... Tau-taunya..."

"Ugh... Nggak apa-apa, kok..." ucap Hidan. 'Ancol! Sakit banget tauk!!'

Hidan yang tadi sukses ditampar Cindeidara kembali duduk di bangku itu.

"..."

"..."

Yah, hening mulu! Kalo gini terus, kapan akhirnya? **Diem lu! Ini 'kan bagian dari naskah tau!** Tapi 'kan di cerita aslinya nggak kaya' gini! **Udah, ikutin aja naskah-nya.** Tapi gue enggak tahan kalo harus diem terus, tau! **Lu diem, 'kek! Nanti kita nggak digaji tau!**

"Zetsu! Jangan berantem terus! Cepet lanjutin!!" teriak Pein.

BLETAK!

"Aduh..." rintih Pein. "Konan-chan kenapa, sih? Masa' Nagato dipukul?" tanyanya sok imut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lu jadi sutradara tau diri, 'kek! Ini 'kan masih syuting, jangan teriak dong!" jawab Konan kesal.

"..."

"Tsu-kun! Lanjutin aja!" perintah Konan.

"Eh? 'Tsu-kun'?" tanya Zetsu putih bingung. **"Maksudnya kita," jawab Zetsu hitam.**

Okeh! Back to the laptop! **Baka! Back to the story tau!** Iya, iya! Terserah apa kata lu!

"..."

"Eh... Hime-sama..." Hidan mendekati Cindeidara lagi.

"Un?"

Hidan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Cindeidara.

"O-Ouji-sama!?"

Cindeidara terkejut. Mukanya langsung menjadi merah. Seperti habis kena cat warna merah.

Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan...

1 milimeter lagi, dan...

"Cindeidara-chan!!" panggil Tobi.

"Gyaaa!!"

GUBRAK!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hidan kejungkel lagi.

"Ouji-sama!?" Cindeidara panik.

"Cindeidara-chan! Ayo kita pulang!" Tobi menarik pelan lengan Cindeidara.

"Ta-tapi... Ouji-sama--"

"Biarin aja. Pokoknya kita harus pulang! Sekarang 'kan udah jam 12!" ucap Tobi.

"Un..." Cindeidara pasrah, dia berlari meninggalkan Hidan yang masih kejungkel.

.

"Kya!"

"Gomen, un~"

Pasangan yang sedang berdansa dangdut diganggu oleh Cindeidara yang sedang berlari. Bahkan, Cindeidara sampai menginjak kaki para undangan lainnya.

Cindeidara melewati Pein dan Konan yang sedang berdangdut ria.

_'Dia, 'kan... Putri yang dansa sama Hidan-chan. Kok dia kabur?'_ pikir Pein bingung.

"Hime-sama!! Tunggu!!" teriak Hidan.

Orang lain keheranan. Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

_'Bukan urusan gue, tuh. Buat apa gue peduli?'_ begitulah yang kira-kira mereka pikirkan.

"Hidan-chan? Kok putrinya kabur?" tanya Pein.

"I-itu--"

"Oh! Otou-sama tau! Pasti gara-gara kamu selingkuh sama Orochimaru, ya? Ne? Ne?" tebak Pein sotoy.

BLETAK!!

Hidan menjitak Pein.

"Aduh..." rintihnya. _'Perasaan gue terus yang jadi korban jitakan...'_ batinnya.

"Yang bener aja gue mau selingkuh sama Si Banci Ular Cacat itu!" protes Hidan.

"HUATCHIIIM!!" Oro bersin.

"Ih, Eike bersin. Berarti ada yang ngomongin Eike, dong. Hihihi..." kata Oro GeEr.

Hidan melihat Kakuzu dan Kisame masih berjaga di gerbang istana.

"Kuzu! Same! Kejar putri itu!" perintah Hidan.

"Putri yang mana?" tanya Kisame.

"Putri kuntilanak maksud lu?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Bukan!! Putri yang itu loh!" Hidan menunjuk Cindeidara yang sedang berlari menuju sebuah kereta kuda.

"Hai!!"

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Malam yang hening itu jadi ribut gara-gara suara derap kaki kuda.

Banyak orang yang tidurnya jadi terganggu. Bahkan, ada yang melempari kereta kuda itu dengan, sendal, bantal, kulit pisang, dan tomat.

"Ukh!!" Sasuke yang sedang berdansa dengan Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa bahwa ada keluarganya yang dibunuh.

Kembali ke Cindeidara,

"Tobi! Cepetan, un! Kita udah terkejar, un!"

"Suruh kudanya yang cepetan dong! Kudanya lambat, sih!" ujar Tobi.

_'Siapa suruh bikin kuda dari bangkai tikus...'_ batin FemDei.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nggak ada yang ketinggalan 'kan?" tanya Tobi.

"Nggak ada, un." jawab Cindeidara. _'Mana bisa gue bilang kalo sepatu kaca yang sebelah kirinya hilang, un~'_

Istana Sang Pangeran...

Hidan sedang berjalan di sekitar gerbang istana.

"Baka! Kenapa tadi gue enggak tanya namanya? Duh, dasar pikun!" gumamnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Cling

"Eh?" tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di dekat gerbang istana. Hidan mendekati benda itu.

"I-ini 'kan..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Batanya diambil dari kuli bangunan di sebelah rumah Author. Nggak nyambung lu! Biarin!

"Punya Hime-sama yang tadi 'kan?" Hidan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sepatu kaca?"

...TBC...

* * *

**Starring:**

**Deidara as FemDei, Cindeidara**

**Konan as Konan, sang ibu tiren -digeplak- maksudnya, sang ibu tiri**

**Sasori as FemSaso, Saori a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara**

**Itachi as FemIta, Itami a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara**

**Kisame as Kisame, sang pelayan**

**Kakuzu as Kakuzu, sang pengawal**

**Pein as Pein, sang raja**

**Hidan as Hidan, sang pangeran**

**Zetsu as Zetsu, sang narator**

**Tobi as Tobi, sang ibu (?) peri**

**A/N: Aduh... Perasaan makin hari makin lama apdet-nya... Maafkan saia... -bersujud-**

**Huweee~ Humornya nggak kerasa~ Gomen! Lagi nggak mood nulis humor, sih~**

**Tapi di chapter depan pasti saia tambahin humornya!**

* * *

**Behind the scene:**

Ruang wawancara...

"Hajimemashite, Minna-san!! Watashi wa Seiryuu Tayuya desu ne -halah, sok Jepang-! Dan saya adalah author dari 'CinDeidara'!" Sei -si author stress- memperkenalkan diri.

BUAGH!!

Sei digeplak Hidan.

"Wadaw! Apa'an sih!?"

"Author sialan lu!!" Hidan marah ke Sei.

"Ne!? Emang kenapa!?"

"Kenapa di adegan tadi, nggak sekalian aja gue kissu sama Cindeidara!?"

"Hiiii!!" FemDei yang berada di luar tiba-tiba saja jadi merinding.

"Cih! Jangan salahin gue, salahin Tobi sana! Dia 'kan yang ganggu acara lu!" Sei nunjuk ke Tobi.

"Huwaaa!! Tobi anak baik! Tobi 'kan cuma ngejalanin perintah kaya' yang Sei tulis di naskah!!" Tobi mulai mewek.

"Tuh 'kan! Itu ide lu 'kan!?" Hidan menyiapkan sabitnya.

"Hiiiiy!! Jangan bunuh gue! Gue masih mau hidup!!" Sei langsung kabur entah ke mana.

"Cih! Padahal gue 'kan belom apa-apain!"

"!!!" Tobi melihat FemDei masuk ke ruang wawancara. "Dei senpai-chan!!" teriaknya, lalu memeluk FemDei. Eh, lebih tepatnya, Tobi 'bergelantungan' di kaki FemDei.

"Apa, un?" tanya FemDei cuek.

"Huweeee~ Tobi anak baik 'kan?" tanya Tobi manja.

"Iya, iya... Sekarang lepasin gue, un..."

"Tobi anak baik tulen 'kan? Tobi 'kan udah cegah supaya Hidacchi nggak kissu sama Cindeidara-chan... Soalnya nanti kalo Hidacchi kissu Cindeidara-chan, Saso-kun senpai bisa cemburu 'kan?"

"Iya, iya... Lepasin gue, un..." FemDei mulai kesal.

"Huweee~ Tobi 'kan anak baik. Tapi tadi Sei malah salahin Tobi..." Tobi mulai curhat.

"Lepasin gue, un!!" teriak FemDei.

"Iiiih, Dei senpai-chan kenapa sih? Tobi 'kan belon selesai curhat..." kata Tobi lebay.

"Grrrr.... KATSU!!"

DHUAAAR!!

Alhasil, gosonglah Si Tobi.

"Un! Makanya, lu harus dengerin omongan gue, un!!" dengus FemDei puas.

.

"Nah, jadi gimana perasaan kalian selama main chapter satu sampai chapter lima ini?" tanya Sei yang tiba-tiba balik lagi.

"Gue seneng banget! Gue jadi raja!" jawab Pein bangga.

"Oooh... Jadi waktu itu lu cuma ikut-ikutan kecewa bohongan, ya? Huh?" tanya Konan bersiap menonjok Pein.

"Glek!" Pein menelan ludah.

-Disensor! Adegan kekerasan!-

"Cocok 'kan sama jabatan gue?" tanya Pein dengan muka babak belur.

"Mukanya nggak meyakinkan, deh..." jawab Sei.

"Lu bilang apa tadi!? Lu mau gue chibaku tensei!? Hah!?" tanya Pein kesal.

"Nah, kalo Konan gimana?" tanya Sei ngacangin Pein.

'Lu--Author ngeselin lu! Berani banget lu ngacangin gue!' batin Pein sangat kesal.

"Gue enggak suka jadi ibu tiri!" protes Konan.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi... Terima aja nasib lu..." komen Sei sok berwibawa.

"Kamishuriken!!" Konan melempar shuriken kertas ke arah Sei.

Sei langsung ngibrit.

.

"Jadi, Tobi..."

"Ya?"

"Gimana perasaan kamu..."

"Ya?"

"Selama main..."

"Ya?"

"Chapter satu..."

"Ya?"

"Sampai chapter lima ini??"

"..."

"..."

"Apa? Tolong ulangi, dong!"

GUBRAK!

"Yang bener, dong! Gue udah ngulang 101 kali, tau!" protes Sei.

"Maksud Sei apa? Tobi nggak ngerti~" ujar Tobi.

"Kalo gini, mah... Bukan 'Tobi anak baik' lagi. Tapi 'Tobi anak bego'." gumam Sei.

"Kapan giliran kita?" tanya FemSaso sewot. "Gue nggak suka nunggu lama-lama tau..."

"Gue ngantuk, un..." tambah FemDei.

"Huh! Tobi nggak usah diwawancara, deh! Langsung FemDei sama FemSaso aja!" dengus Sei kesal.

"Oke, gue dulu, ya?" tanya FemSaso.

"Gue dulu, un!" sela FemDei.

"Gue dulu, banci! Gue tuan lu, tau!" protes FemSaso.

"Nggak mau, un! Gue 'kan tokoh utamanya, un! Jadinya gue dulu, un!" balas FemDei.

"Aduh... Langsung ke Hidacchi sama Kuzu, deh..." Sei ngacangin FemDei en FemSaso.

.

"Kenapa di adegan tadi, nggak sekalian aja gue kissu sama Cindeidara!?"

"Lu udah berapa kali nanyain itu? Berisik tau!" omel Kakuzu.

"Baru 900 kali, kok!" jawab Hidan.

"..." Kakuzu swt.

"Iya, iya... Yang bagian itu gue minta maaf..." kata Sei (pura-pura) menyesal.

"Huh!" dengus Hidan kesal.

"Kalo Kuzu gimana?" tanya Sei.

"Hm... Gue minta kenaikan gaji!"

"Eh!? Kenapa!?"

"Di chapter ini gue hampir nggak kebagian dialog tau!"

"Lu masih mending, daripada..."

"Daripada?"

.

"Itachi, jawab dong~" pinta Sei.

"..."

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Sei heran.

"Tachi-san ngambek tau." jawab Kisame.

"Ngambek? Kenapa?"

"Gara-gara nggak kebagian dialog..."

"Soal itu... Maaf, deh!"

"..." Itachi masih ngambek.

"... Kalo Same gimana?"

"Oh, soal chapter 3 itu..." Kisame mengingat-ingat suatu part.

"Ya?"

"Masa' beneran tumbuh ekor ikan, sih!?" Kisame nangis marah.

"Siapa suruh lu ngomong gitu?" tanya Sei nggak mau tau.

"Gue 'kan cuma ikutin dialog dari naskah tau! Gue 'kan bla bla bla..."

"..." Sei langsung ninggalin Kisame.

.

"Seneng." **"Nggak."**

"Gue bilang seneng, ya, seneng!" **"Gue bilang nggak, ya, nggak!"**

"Pokoknya seneng**!" "Pokoknya nggak!"**

"Diem lu!" **"Lu yang diem!"**

"..." Sei swt.

.

"Oke, Minna-san! Itu tadi hasil wawancara kacau dengan para Akatsuki!"

"Gue seneng tau!" **"Lu yang seneng, tapi gue enggak!"**

"Eh... Cuekin aja mereka. Oya, Saya punya pertanyaan, nih! Kalian mau ending-nya kaya' gimana? Happy ending biasa? Atau surprise ending? Kirim jawabannya sekalian ripyu yah! Oya, gomen kalo 'Behind the scene'-nya lebih panjang dari ceritanya... Tapi tetep review, ya? Flame juga gapapa, kok..."

"Harus review! Kalo nggak, gue makan lu semua!" **"Nggak usah review, bikin capek doang!!"** "Harus review!!"

Maybe TBC?


	6. Last Chapter! Happy Ending!

CinDeidara

**Disclaimer: Seiryuu Tayuya!**

**Disclaimer asli: Om Kishi en Om Disney!**

**Rated: K+ aja!**

**Warning: Fic stress! Jangan dibaca! Kalo ngotot, ya udah…Baca aja…**

* * *

**6: Last Chapter! Happy Ending! **

* * *

"Sepatu kaca?"

.

"Un?"

"Sepatu kaca-nya yang sebelah kiri mana?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Un... Itu..."

"Di mana?"

"Hi-hilang, un..." jawab Cindeidara.

"APPAAAAA!?" tanya Tobi sok mendramatisir.

"Gue bilang 'hilang', un. Dasar budeg, un..." jawab Cindeidara.

"Kenapa hilang~!?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Pas gue lagi lari keluar, gue hampir kepeleset kulit pisang, un. Untungnya gue bisa hindarin kulit pisangnya, tapi gue enggak lihat kalo di dekat kulit pisangnya ada kulit kacang. Jadinya gue kepeleset kulit kacang sampai-sampai sepatu yang sebelah kirinya hilang, un..." Cindeidara menjelaskan.

"Ha?" Tobi cengo.

.

Pagi hari berikutnya...

"KYAAAA!!"

Terdengar jeritan, teriakan, atau apalah namanya--**Lu bacanya yang betul, dong!** Diem lu! Ini bagian gue tau!**--dari kamar duo banci lebay. Mengakibatkan pesawat yang sedang terbang langsung tercebur ke Segitiga Bermuda.** Woi! Itu kalimat gue!

"Buset deh, un..." Cindeidara mengelus-elus kupingnya. "Pagi-pagi udah teriak, dasar kurang kerjaan, un..."

"Aduh~ Kenapa kalian teriak, sih?" tanya Konan.

"Kaa-san! Liat, deh! Katanya Ouji-sama mau datang ke perumahan di sekitar kita!" ujar itami sambil menunjukkan Konan selebaran lecek.

"Iya! Aku jadi nggak sabar!" timpal Saori.

_'Cih! Emang Saori pernah sabar?'_ ujar Cindeidara, dalam hati.

"Loh? Emang Ouji-sama kenapa?" tanya Konan.

.

"Gimana, Hidan-chan? Udah ada yang cocok belom?" tanya Pein.

"Sabar, 'kek! Sepatunya kedodoran, nih!" jawab Hidan sambil memakaikan sepatu kaca yang dipungutnya ke kaki seorang gadis.

"Masangnya pelan-pelan, Mas! Kalo sepatu kacanya pecah, bisa bahaya!" nasehat Kakuzu yang nggak sehat.

"Cih! Emang lu yang beli sepatunya apa?" tanya Hidan dengan nada mengejek.

"Nggak juga, sih. Tapi 'kan kalo sepatunya pecah bisa bahaya!" jawab Kakuzu. Dengan alasan sebenarnya,_ 'Siapa tau aja sepatu kaca itu bisa gue jual mahal kalo nggak ada yang punya. Khu khu khu...'_

"Huh! Kaki lu kekecilan, nih!" keluh Hidan.

"A-ano... Sudah saya bilang, sepatu kaca ini bukan milik saya..." ucap gadis bermata lavender itu dengan sopan.

"Eh? Bukan, ya?" tanya Hidan. Gadis bernama Hinata itu menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Hah..." Hidan mengehela nafas kecewa.

"Masih untung cewek ini normal 'kan?" tanya Kisame. "Bayangin aja sama rumah-rumah sebelumnya; ada yang ngomongnya kasar banget, trus ada yang punya tenaga monster, ada juga yang bodyguard-nya sister complex banget, ada yang kakinya bau bangkai, trus kakinya kena kutu air, bla bla bla..."

"Iya, Hidan-chan jangan marah-marah, dong. Nanti cepet tua, loh. Kaya'... cewek rambut item yang kemarin dateng ke pesta," Pein meng-iya-kan ucapan Kisame.

Cewek tersebut--Itami, bersin.

"Bukannya Ouji-sama udah tua?" tanya Kakuzu. "Liat aja rambutnya, udah uban--" Kakuzu tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena di-death glare Hidan.

"Hinata-sama?" panggil seseorang. Hidan, Pein, Kakuzu, dan Kisame, juga Hinata menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang. Warna matanya sama dengan warna mata Hinata.

"Oi, Ouji-sama! Siapa tau dia pemiliknya!" ucap Kisame sambil menujuk gadis tersebut.

"Eh?" orang yang ditunjuk pun heran.

"Bener juga! Siapa tau muat!" timpal Pein.

"A-Apa!?" cewek itu makin bingung.

"Osh! Serang dia!" perintah Hidan.

"A-ano--" Hinata mencoba memberi-tahu mereka sesuatu--

"OSH!" teriak lainnya kompak.

--Terlambat.

"Eeeeekh!?" tingkat ke-kaget-an cewek itu mencapai level tertinggi. Saking kagetnya, cewek itu terlihat pucat.

Mereka hampir mendapatkan gadis itu, dan--

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" teriak gadis itu.

WUUUUSH!

Gadis itu berputar cepat, sampai terlihat seperti gasing.

"Wuaaaa!!" Hidan, Pein, Kakuzu, dan Kisame terpental sampai mendarat di bulan. **Mengakibatkan mereka berganti profesi menjadi astronot.**

"CUT!!" perintah Konan.

Wuuush...

Cewek itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Neji-kun! Sudah kubilang, jangan pake 'Hakkeshou Kaiten'!" Konan memarahi cewek -yang ternyata cowok- itu.

"Gomennasai, Konan-san. Tapi mereka bilang mau serang aku. Makanya aku..." cowok bernama Neji itu menjelaskan.

"Hah..." Konan menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Itu 'kan bagian dari naskah, Neji-kun..."

"Oh..." Neji ber-'oh' ria.

"Aduh... Mana mereka mendarat di bulan lagi... Gimana nih?" desah Konan pusing. "Pusing? Minum aja Poldanmig!" ujar FemSaso.

"Saso-chan diem, deh..." pinta Konan. "Gue pusing beneran, nih..."

"Biarin aja, un. Biar nanti ending-nya gue sama Sasori no Danna, un!" kata FemDei.

"Nggak bisa! Ending-nya harus sesuai naskah!" tegas Konan.

"Un..." FemDei langsung kecewa.

POFF!

"Ng? Nagato!" ucap Konan gembira.

"Loh? Bukannya Leader-sama sama yang lain mau jadi astronot?" tanya Zetsu putih. **"Tau tuh. Udah dipecat kali,"** jawab Zetsu hitam.

"Kok Leader-sama balik lagi?" tanya Itachi.

"Tadi kita... pake... Shunshin no jutsu... hah..." jawab Pein dengan nafas bau, eh, tersengal-sengal.

"Baguslah kalian udah kembali," ujar FemIta.

_'Bagusan kalo Hidan nggak kembali, un!'_ batin FemDei kesal.

"Tenang aja, Dei-chan cayang..." kata Hidan yang tiba-tiba udah ada di sebelah FemDei.

"Hiiii!" FemDei langsung merinding+pucat.

"Abang Hidan udah kembali, kok..."

"Oi! Ini bukan tempat pacaran tau!" protes FemSaso dan FemIta, entah kesal atau cemburu.

Hidan tidak menggubris perkataan FemSaso en FemIta. "Nah, Dei-chan cayang, kita--"

"Oke! Kita lanjutin dramanya!" perintah Pein.

"OSH!" jawab lainnya serempak.

_'Cih! Baru aja gue mau ber-piiiip- ria sama Dei-chan,'_ batin Hidan kesal.

Replay...

"Osh! Serang dia!" perintah Hidan.

"A-ano--" Hinata mencoba memberi-tahu mereka sesuatu.

"OSH!" teriak lainnya kompak.

Mereka hampir mendapatkan gadis itu, dan--

"Apa-apa'an ini!?" tanya cewek itu kesal. "Gue cowok tau! Bukan cewek!"

"Eh!?" mereka menghentikan gerakan mereka, lalu cengo.

"Dia... cowok?" tanya Kakuzu sambil menunjuknya.

"Iya! Udah jelas kan dari suara gue!?" tanyanya, masih kesal karena dikira cewek.

.

"Hah... Sia-sia usaha kita..." keluh Hidan.

"Masih ada 1 rumah yang belom 'kan?" tanya Pein.

"Apa!? Kaki gue udah pegel, nih!"

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Bentar, un..."

Klek...

"Un?"

"Ah!"

_'O-ouji-sama, un!?'_

"Kamu..." ujar Hidan. "Kamu... Siapa ya?"

GUBRAK!

"Eh? Kenapa 'gubrak'?" tanya Hidan.

"Un... Nggak kenapa-napa, un..." jawab Cindeidara sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Silahkan masuk, un..."

"Kyaaaa! Ouji-sama!!" teriak Saori genit+norak.

"Ouji-sama!! I lap yuu~!!" teriak Itami.

"Eto... Ko-konnichiwa," sapa Hidan.

"Kyaaaa! Ouji-sama nyapa gue!!" teriak Saori dan Itami GeEr. Mereka pun langsung menyerbu Sang Pangeran dengan kecepatan penuh. Sampai-sampai Cindeidara terinjak oleh mereka. _'Uhn... Masa' gue diinjek? Emang gue keset apa, un!?'_ batin Cindeidara yang kesal.

.

"Ugh... Dikit lagi... Pasti bisa..." kata Itami.

"Hati-hati, Bung. Nanti sepatunya retak loh..." ucap Saori. Saori pun mendapat jitakan dari Itami.

Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam mencoba, Itami pun mengeluarkan bendera putih (dalam artinya yang sebenarnya). Sekarang giliran Saori yang mencoba.

"Jah! Kalo lu pasti kekecilan sepatunya!" ejek Itami.

"Diem lu, banci!" balas Saori.

Urat marah muncul di kepala Itami, "Ih, banci ngomong banci. Gimana sih?"

"Musang keriputan!"

"Kalajengking bantet!"

Perang yang pernah terjadi pun terjadi lagi. **Mari kita skip bagian gaje itu...**

"Sepatu gue jadi kedeodoran--maksud gue, kedodoran nih!" keluh Saori. "Ini semua pasti gara-gara lu, Itami!"

"Apa!? Kok gue!?" tanya Itami kesal dan heran.

"Iya! Kaki lu 'kan gede! Jadi sepatunya ikutan molor!"

"Melar kali bukan molor! Lagian, lu kata itu sepatu karet apa!?"

"Iya! Emang napa!?"

"Itu sepatu kaca, Bonsai!"

**Lagi-lagi...** Emang bagian itu ada di naskah? Nggak ada 'kan? **Skip aja... **Saori masih saja ngotot masang sepatu itu di kakinya, dan sepertinya hal ini akan berlangsung selama 1 tahun. Pein yang males nunggu pun ngelirik-lirik ke kiri-kanan, kulihat saja banyak pohon--**dan secara sengaja, Pein melihat Konan. **"Loh? Konan-chan kok di sini?"

"Eh, Mas Pein. Ini 'kan rumah Konan-chan." jawab Konan. "Oh... Tapi kok kita bisa ketemu di sini ya? Jangan-jangan kita udah jodoh, nih..." tebak Pein gombal. "Ih, Mas Pein..." Konan tersipu.

"Cih! Gue nyerah," kata Saori tiba-tiba.

"Tuh 'kan, akhirnya juga nyerah..." kata Itami dengan nada mengejek.

"Sini, biar gue coba, un." ujar Cindeidara.

"Ha?" Sasori dan Itami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Elu? Mau coba? Mimpi kali, ye. Lu 'kan nggak dateng ke pesta, jadi udah jelas kalo sepatuya nggak bakal pas di kaki lu!"

Cindeidara tidak mengubris perkataan mereka. Dia tetap memakaikan sepatu itu ke kakinya. Dan hasilnya... Pas!

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!!" teriak Itami dan Saori syok.

Hidan langsung menghampiri Cindeidara, "Siapa namamu, Hime-sama?" tanyanya.

"Cindeidara, un," jawabnya.

"Maukah engkau menikah denganku, putri pujaan hatiku?" Hidan berlutut layaknya seorang gentleman. **Weks! Najis! Dan, lu nggak usah gitu kenapa sih!?** Tau, amit-amit deh!

"Lu diem, 'kek! Jadi narator nggak usah sok ngatur deh! Lagian Cindei-chan emang cantik kok! Wajar aja kalo gue ngomong gitu!"

"Masa'? Padahal Hidan-chan pernah bilang kalo Cindeidara itu kuntilanak loh..." ujar Pein.

"Ku-kuntilanak.... un?"

"Bu-bukan gitu, Hime-sama!" Hidan berusaha mengelak. "Otou-sama breng-sensor-! Udah gue bilang, jangan ceritain itu!"

"Uhnn..." Cindeidara menangis. "O-ouji-sama jahat, un..."

Tau tuh, dasar pangeran nggak tau diri. **Hm-hm... Betul tuh...**

"Lu diem aja deh!!" bentak Hidan. "Hime-sama..." Hidan memegang tangan Cindeidara. Tapi Cindeidara menepisnya, "Ouji-sama jahat, un!"

JLEB!

Hati Hidan bagai tetusuk sabit.

"Huhuuuu..." Cindeidara makin nangis. Hidan juga pingin nangis.

"Nih, tisu..." kata Tobi. "Sankyu, un..." Cindeidara mengelap ingusnya. "Hehehe... Tobi emang anak baik!" ucap Tobi bangga.

"..."

Tiba-tiba keadaan jadi hening.

"To-Tobi!?" tanya Cindeidara kaget. "Hiiieeee!! Siapa lu!? Dari mana lu masuk!?" tanya Konan sambil nunjuk Tobi. "Dia pasti roh jahat dari acara setsubun!" tebak Kisame asal. "Kalo gitu, lemparin kacang!" perintah Pein. "Jangan! Itu mubazir tau!" protes Kakuzu.

"Tobi adalah Tobi!" Tobi memperkenalkan diri. "Dengan kekuatan anak baik, akan membantumu!!" (BGM: Sailormoon's Theme)

"..." semua swt.

"Mau apa lu ke sini, un?" tanya Cindeidara yang matanya masih berair. "..." Tobi diam, sembari berjalan mendekati Cindeidara. "To-Tobi, un?"

"Cindeidara..." Tobi mengelus pipi Cindeidara dengan lembut.

"..." mereka yang melihat adegan itu sama sekali tidak berkedip. Kakuzu langsung merekam adegan romance itu.

"Kok semuanya langsung diem, un?" tanya Cindeidara. "Cindeidara, aku..." ujar Tobi. "Tobi? Kamu kenapa, un?" tanya Cindeidara cemas. "Cindeidara, maukah engkau menikah denganku?"

"EEEEEE~!?"

"Nggak boleh! Cindei-chan itu cuma milik gue!" protes Hidan.

"Gomen, Tobi... Aku cuma suka Ouji-sama, un..." jawab Cindeidara. "Tuh! Denger tuh!" dengus Hidan puas.

"Tapi tadi Ouji-sama udah nyakitin hati kamu 'kan?" tanya Tobi. "..." Cindeidara dan Hidan langsung diam.

"Lagipula..." Tobi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sudah sejak dulu, aku... Aku menyukaimu, Cindeidara!"

"EEEEEEE~!?"

"Sejak kau masih kecil, aku selalu memperhatikanmu..." lanjutnya. "Tobi, un..." Cindeidara menundukan kepalanya.

"Ngga--Ngh!!" Hidan yang mau teriak langsung dibekep Pein.

"Kamu mau 'kan, Cindeidara?"

.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Gue nggak nyangka kalo Cindeidara tetep milih dia..." ujar Saori, Itami menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. "Gue juga nggak nyangka, Kaa-san mau nikah lagi sama Pein-sama yang horor gitu."

Wuuush...

Seekor burung besar terbang di langit biru nan cerah itu. Tampak sepasang pengantin baru di atasnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sang mempelai wanita melempar buket bunga. "Tangkap, un!" ucapnya. "Kyaaa!!" para undangan wanita langsung berebut untuk menangkapnya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang mereka injak. **Buket tersebut ditangkap oleh Zetsu, sang narator.** Lha? Kita dong? **Iya.** Buketnya mana? **Tau.**

"Tsu-kun! Awas!" teriak Konan.

"Eh?"

Syuuuut... Hap!

"Pueh! Bunga apa'an nih!? Bau!" **"Ini 'kan bunga bangkai!"** "Bangkai!? Pantesan bau!" **"Baka Kuzu! Masa' bunga bangkai sih!? Normalan dikit, kek!"**

"Sori, duitnya nggak cukup," jawab Kakuzu.

"Kuzu bego! Cepet nyingkir dari gue ato gue korbanin lu ke Jashin-sama!!" teriak Hidan yang berada di bawah Kakuzu.

"Sudah ditolak Cindeidara, diinjak para wanita, diinjak Kakuzu lagi. Malang sekali nasibmu, wahai pangeran playboy cap teri..." ejek Pein. "Hahaha..."

"Kurang ajar lu semua!!" teriak Hidan kesal.

Owari?

* * *

**Starring:**

**Deidara as FemDei, Cindeidara**

**Konan as Konan, sang ibu tiren -digeplak- maksudnya, sang ibu tiri**

**Sasori as FemSaso, Saori a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara**

**Itachi as FemIta, Itami a.k.a kakak tiri Cindeidara**

**Kisame as Kisame, sang pelayan**

**Kakuzu as Kakuzu, sang pengawal**

**Pein as Pein, sang raja**

**Hidan as Hidan, sang pangeran**

**Zetsu as Zetsu, sang narator**

**Tobi as Tobi, sang ibu (?) peri**

**A/N: Tamat deh! Sesuai permintaan Mirai-san, Sei bikin surprise ending! Kaya'nya maksa...**

**Gimana, Mirai-san? Surprise-kah?** **Nggak!? Huhuuuu... -Author nangis buaya-**

**Oya, buat Ei-chan, minta happy ending 'kan? Tapi malah surprise gini... Gomen...**

**Tapi akhirnya emang happy ending 'kan? Hehehe... -digeplak- RnR, please?**

**Sebelumnya, mohon maaf karena Sei ngapdetnya lama... Maaf lagi kalo chap ini lebih parah dari chap sebelumnya...**

* * *

**Behind the scene:**

"GUE NGGAK TERIMAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Berisik," protes Kakuzu.

"Pokoknya gue nggak terima!! Nggak terima!!"

"Hi-kun berisik nih~" timpal Konan.

"Hidacchi kenapa sih? Masa' gitu aja ngambek?" tanya Tobi.

"Diem lu! Terima nggak gue! 'Kan mana-mana di, pangeran happy bakal ending sama sang putri! Kenapa malah ini sang happy ending putri sama peri lebay gini!?" protes Hidan.

"Ngomongnya berantakan, tuh, un..." ujar FemDei swt.

GREP!

Hidan langsung memeluk FemDei.

"Kyaaaaa!! Lepasin gue, un!! Dasar maniak!!" jerit FemDei.

"Hiks... Dei-chan... Harusnya kita nikah terus happy ending 'kan?" tanya Hidan dengan nada jablay manja.

"Lepasin gue! Lepasin gue, un!!" teriak FemDei.

"Hiks... Dei-chan ja'at nih... Abang Hidan 'kan lagi sedih~" ucap Hidan sok manja.

"Tau nih, Dei-chan ja'at..." timpal Zetsu putih. **"Abang Hidan 'kan kasian..."** sambung Zetsu hitam.

"Sejak kapan lu jadi abang gue, un!? Zetsu juga! Berhenti godain gue, un!"

"Kalo Deidei nggak mau sama Hidan-chan, sama gue aja! Gimana?" Pein mengusulkan.

"Dei harus sama gue!" timpal Sasori. "Gue 'kan partnernya!"

"Mentang-mentang Dei-pon partner lu, bukan berarti Dei-pon harus sama lu! Dei-pon harus sama gue! Liat aja, ada ItaDei 'kan!?" balas Itachi.

"Senpai-tachi curang! Endingnya 'kan udah TobiDei!" ujar Tobi tidak mau kalah.

Mereka pun mulai bertengkar. Perang kata, pukul-pukulan, cakar-cakaran, cubit-cubitan, cium-ciuman -Author digeplak-, sampai hompimpah.

"Woi! Kalo mau berantem jangan di sini!" protes Kakuzu. "Kalo ada yang rusak nanti biaya renovasi-nya nambah!!" Sayangnya, mereka tidak menggubris perkataan Kakuzu.

"Oi... Berhenti berantem dong..." Kisame meleraikan.

"Hiu cacat! Diem lu!" teriak mereka kompak. Tentu saja itu mengakibatkan Kisame langsung pundung di sudut ruangan. "Apa salah daku?" gerundelnya lebay.

"Intinya, siapa yang nulis naskah sialan ini, hah!?" tanya Hidan marah. Semuanya langsung nujuk ke Sei. "Eh? Apa?" tanya Sei pura-pura inosen.

"Lu--Author sialan!! Gue bunuh lu!!" Hidan berlari ke Sei sambil menyiapkan sabitnya.

"Hiiii!! Apa salah gue!? Yang minta surprise ending 'kan Mirai-san! Makanya gue ikutin aja!" Sei nunjuk-nunjuk Mirai.

"Nggak percaya!! Lu pasti udah ngerencanain bikin ending ngaco gini sebelum Mirai jawab 'kan!?"

"Akh! Kok lu tau sih!?--Ups... Keceplosan..."

"Tuh 'kan!" Hidan nunjuk Sei kesal. Sei yang merasa nyawanya terancam langsung melarikan diri. "So-sori~!!"

"Sialan!! Kembali lu!!"

Owari?


End file.
